


Disease, Darkness and Desire

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: startrekbigbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine survey becomes anything but for the crew of Enterprise when deeply buried secrets and desires become unearthed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease, Darkness and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: tprillahfiction  
> Mixer: echoinautumn  
> Series: AOS  
> Characters/Pairings: Kirk/McCoy, Sulu/Chekov, Crew of the Enterprise  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count :22k  
> Warnings: Angst, First Time, Oral, Rimming, Semi-public Sex, Alien Enhanced Sex  
> Beta: florahart
> 
> Notes: Well I dizilla would like to thank my writing partner lauriegilbert for indulging me in one of my "what if" scenarios to use for our second BB together! It was certainly fun to write, even if Bones was being a bit more stubborn than his normal self. Just wanted to make note that in my head canon, Hikaru grew up learning both Spanish and Japanese (as Spanish is pretty prevalent here in San Francisco, and he made sure to learn Japanese even though it wasn't spoken at home), and as such when one is bi- or tri-lingual, one tends to mix up the languages in both thoughts and unconsciously through speech (personal experience here, heh).
> 
> ~Diz
> 
> Thanks so much to our lovely artist, tprillahfiction for creating such awesome pieces of art! And to our fanmixer, echoinautumn for a delightful mix both of us can’t wait to hear! Also thanks so much to florahart for coming through and betaing this for us! Any mistakes are totally ours and not hers, since we stubbornly didn’t listen sometimes!
> 
> We hope you enjoy reading. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride.

  
  
[Link to Additional Art](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/89331.html) | [Link to Fanmix](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/75052.html)

A beep on Hikaru Sulu’s console alerted him to a relatively nearby object that hadn’t been in his original trajectory. Automatically, he altered their path to fly around it, thinking nothing of it as he made his next move in chess, smirking at Pavel Chekov. Another normal day on ship for them both.

The Enterprise passed the object, and a low hum could be heard throughout the ship, while anyone near an open viewscreen was treated to a bright flash of light from nowhere.

"What was that?" Pavel asked, starting to work on his console to find the answer.

"I . . . don’t know," Hikaru said, looking down at his console but making no move to investigate. He felt strange all of a sudden, with a strong urge to do something rather unprofessional.

Uhura, on the other hand, was confirming to the Commanding Officer, Gary Mitchell, that the low hum everyone heard had not registered on any frequency.

"Sir," Pavel said, turning in his chair to address the Commander. "It appears that we passed through some sort of field. All ship’s operations are stable, including life support."

"That’s good. Now we’re just waiting on confirmation from the rest of the--Yes Lieutenant Sulu?"

Hikaru had stood, but did not respond. Instead, he went over to Pavel’s console and bent down. Before Pavel could react, Hikaru kissed him, with one hand bracing his shoulder. It wasn’t a light kiss nor a forceful one, but earnest.

"Hikaru!" Uhura gasped.

Pulling back and pushing Hikaru away, Pavel looked at him in confusion. "What is wrong with you?"

Stumbling back, it seemed like Hikaru was about to have another go at Pavel when the Commanding Officer grabbed him by the arm.

"Lieutenant!"

A brief second later and Hikaru suddenly stopped struggling. He blinked and looked around, seeing everyone on the bridge giving him an incredulous look. "Wha--?" He suddenly remembered his actions of the last few minutes. "I-I’m sorry! _Shimatta_. . ."

Eyes wide, Pavel blinked and pulled his hands away from Hikaru’s chest. "Hikaru?" he said quietly. "Why?"

Uhura was about to say something, but her attention was needed, as reports began to come in of strange behavior from other crew members all over Enterprise.

Hikaru took a few steps away, his heart thudding in his chest. He felt woozy and couldn’t answer as he leaned against his console.

"Lieutenant Sulu, you will answer for your behavior."

"I’m sorry, sir," he started, turning to look at the Commanding Officer and doing his best to avoid Pavel’s gaze. "I’m not sure what came over me. After that noise and flash of light . . . It was like I just had to." It wasn’t the best answer Hikaru knew, but it was the only one he could give as he suddenly felt more nauseous. Whether it was from embarrassment or the field they’d passed, he wasn’t sure.

"Commander, permission to leave the bridge?" Pavel said, not able to look at anyone.

"Of course, Ensign Chekov. Would you like to me to notify HR about a possible harassment charge?"

Hikaru looked down and didn’t object.

With a shake of his head, Pavel stood. "Is not necessary. I will return before end of shift."

Sitting back down at his station, Hikaru mentally kicked himself for not being able to look at the young ensign or apologize again.

"Commander, I’ve flagged over twenty reports of strange behavior from around the ship. Should we notify the Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Yes. And the First Officer. They’ll want to know." He turned in his chair to look at her. "Please open a link."

"Yes sir." Uhura gave a worried look toward Hikaru, who was slumped in his chair, before opening a secure link. "Bridge to the Captain and First Officer."

"This is Spock."

"Kinda busy here, guys." Jim said, before adding, "Can this wait?"

Mitchell cleared his throat. "Sorry to disturb you but it seems we might have a situation on our hands."

"You too?" Jim said almost under his breath before saying, more professionally, "What’s the problem? And please, make it quick."

"Captain," Spock said, "This is--"

"I know, Spock, I know. Just, what’s going on?"

"It seems we passed some sort of field minutes ago which caused Lieutenant Sulu to impose himself onto Ensign Chekov. Lieutenant Uhura reports over twenty other strange cases ship-wide."

"Think I'm going to be sick." It wasn’t hard to recognize Doctor McCoy’s voice over the transmission.

"Monitor the situation, maintain an eye on the ship’s systems, and notify the ship psychiatrist that she’ll have at least forty new patients doing mandatory therapy with her starting tomorrow."

"Understood, Captain."

"Please inform us if the ship’s sensors pick up any future anomalies, or if anyone has conclusive findings from the past twenty minutes," Spock added.

Some rustling was heard over the comm before Jim’s voice asked, "Is that all?"

"That is, sir. We’ll keep you informed if the situation escalates. Bridge out."

~~~

Jim closed his comm and looked over at Leonard. "Well fuck."

Leonard rubbed at his temples, still entirely confused by his actions, something that didn’t sit well with him at all. "I should go to Sickbay, see if there’s been any cases that need medical attention."

"You’re going to make out with me, then run away?" Jim asked, anger in his voice.

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard glared at him for a moment before looking away. "Not like I planned that! Was just mindin' my own business and then I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry, all right?"

"No, it’s not," Jim said, tossing himself onto the sofa. "You with me, and Sulu with Chekov. Kind of suspicious, don’t you think?"

"‘Course it is! Who in their right mind would just go on like that?" Leonard stayed rooted to his spot, not yet having realized that the kiss hadn’t been one-sided. He unconsciously rubbed his lip where Jim had bit him. "What’s going through your mind?"

"You don’t think it’s interesting that Sulu’s been mooning over Pavel for months and suddenly he up and kisses him? At the same time you kiss me?"

"I haven’t been mooning over anyone, let alone you, Jim," he said, his face showing he felt the statement was truth.

"Then explain it."

"Hell if I know! Maybe it was because I was walking by your quarters? I certainly don't appreciate doin' something out of the ordinary and crazy against my will, and no matter that Sulu's had only eyes for Chekov. Doubt that he appreciated it either." Leonard crossed his arms, annoyed, but not sure if he was more annoyed at himself, at Jim, or the entire situation.

Jim shook his head. "Fine. Just go. But you’re first for the appointments tomorrow."

Leonard ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. "And you better be second," he said before turning around walking out.

"Sure, when pigs beat the Enterprise in a race."

~~~

It was a rather tense meeting the next day, with both Hikaru and Leonard not making eye contact with anyone while Leonard grumbled into his coffee mug.

"At 2100 hours, the Enterprise encountered what appeared to be a magnetic field that affected ten percent of the crew with varying results. While the majority of incidents that occurred were minor and non-disruptive, there were two exceptions."

Leonard spoke up here, taking the pause Spock gave as his cue. "There was one attempt of suicide, and one of murder. Separate incidents that thankfully occurred in public, so that the involved parties could be stopped. Both are still being heavily guarded and observed in Sickbay."

"And the remainder?" Scotty asked, curious.

Hikaru not-so-subtlely tried to make himself look smaller in his chair. Surprisingly enough, word hadn't spread as quickly as normal about who’d done what to whom.

"Some have already begun seeing the ship's counselors, I believe especially those involved in incidents that involved other people. Others came in to be treated for nausea and headaches. Spock, you're compiling a report on the varying activities, right?"

"Yes; however, the details of how one was affected, aside from any physical reactions as you have stated, are voluntary, so it will not be one hundred percent complete."

"Has someone compiled a full list of all of the incidents and compared them?" Jim said. "I haven’t yet seen it if so."

"Unofficially, I’ve started to do so, Captain," Uhura replied. "As I listened to and organized all the incidents reported through various on-ship frequencies during my shift, I was able to come up with a theory." She looked at Leonard and gave him a small smile. "Of course I’m no medical expert."

"I’m sure it’ll have some merit," Leonard said, grateful for anyone having any input on what happened.

"Go ahead, Uhura," Jim said.

"From all of the instances gathered thus far, it seems as if everyone was acting out on buried inhibitions. Things they longed to do but couldn’t because of societal norms or fear of repercussions."

Leonard wanted to shout out how preposterous that sounded but managed to bite his tongue. .

Hikaru, too, almost didn't want to believe it, but asked, "So you're saying that someone truly wanted to harm themselves or another person? If so, then why were only some of us affected?"

"I haven’t figured that one out yet," she admitted. "Then again, that’s more Pavel and Spock’s department."

"Is interesting theory," Pavel admitted. "Perhaps we can hear some examples that led to the hypothesis?"

"There were quite a few kissing incidences, and from ship's chatter, they happened between people that their fellow crewmen were already gossiping about," Uhura said, giving Hikaru a sympathetic look before turning back to the captain. "There were also quite a few breakups. Though of course, not everything was relationship-based. There were at least ten people who publically declared something about themselves that they've apparently never told a soul."

Scotty leaned in towards Pavel and whispered, "I heard one lass admitted to being a techno-sexual."

"And there were many slightly more minor occasions," Uhura continued, pretending not to hear Scotty. "People conquering minor fears, like singing in public, or locking themselves in a Jeffries tube to overcome their claustrophobia."

"And all the romantic initiatives were between people already close?" Jim asked.

She nodded and then tilted her head. "Well, with the exception of one. Though, I believe that the commander affected had been admiring that person for some time."

"And which was that?" Jim asked, not looking up from the list.

"Commander Ellis, Sir. He approached Lieutenant Suarez in the mess hall."

Jim swallowed. "And they’re the only one that fits that profile?" He looked at Leonard silently.

Leonard had been looking down at the table, but sensed Jim’s eyes on him and refused to look up. He was scowling still, not pleased with the examples given so far.

"That didn’t deal with an already close relationship? Yes sir, they’re the only ones."

"This is all rather fascinating," Spock remarked, looking as if he had just been given the best logic dilemma in existence.

Jim looked over at Uhura. "And are we one hundred percent sure that this list holds all the incidents?"

"I could go over it all again and cross check if you’d like, but between the reported incidents from Medical, Security, Counseling, and Personnel, I am fairly confident with this report."

Clearing his throat, Jim looked at Leonard once more and said, "We’re missing at least one."

"Were you affected, Captain?" Scotty asked, leaning forward.

Leonard looked up and couldn’t help the glare he was giving Jim. He wished there was a way they could just forget it ever happened, but of course Jim never forgot anything. "No. I was."

Uhura nodded, pulling her PADD closer to make note of it. "Does it fit with the theory, Leonard?"

"I haven’t decided."

"It does," Jim said. "Tell them, Bones, or I will."

Hikaru patted Leonard on the shoulder, trying to make light of what suddenly felt like a tense atmosphere. "It can’t be that bad, Doc!"

Leonard sighed loudly. "I kissed Jim."

Every head at the table other than Jim and Spock turned to look at Leonard. Spock instead looked to Jim. "Indeed."

"Add it to the list, Uhura."

"Aye, sir," she said after a moment, blinking before looking down and adding it in.

 _It still doesn’t prove a thing,_ Leonard thought to himself, tempted to say it aloud.

"Well then, this was certainly enlightening," Scotty said before trying to cover himself. "I mean the report on the whole, of course."

"What have we figured out about what caused this in the first place?" Jim asked, looking towards Scotty and Chekov.

"Not much at the moment I’m afraid, Captain." Scotty tapped on his PADD and the screen at one end of the room turned on, showing a diagram of the apparent field that affected them. "It seems to be emanating from a huge chunk of rock that was flying through space. It didn’t get picked up on the long range sensors, and if it weren’t for Sulu’s keen eyes and quick thinking, we’d have run smack into it. We are tracking it now to make sure we don’t hit it."

"And were there any other effects?"

Spock shook his head. "Nothing that has yet been determined, Captain."

"What about long term effects?" Hikaru asked, looking to Leonard. "Any chance we could be triggered again?"

"I can’t be sure, though I am monitoring the people in Sickbay. I certainly don’t want to go near the blasted thing again to test any theories regarding that."

"Do not want Hikaru kissing me again due to strange impulses," Pavel said under his breath.

Hikaru couldn’t help the slight flush on his face as he seemed suddenly interested in what was on his PADD. He muttered another apology though it was hard to say in what language it was.

"We may have to send a shuttle then, of unaffected and one or two affected volunteers, so that we can gather more data," Spock suggested.

Jim nodded. "Ask for volunteers before assigning anyone. We don’t know what will happen after a second exposure, to anyone."

Spock nodded. "Of course, Captain."

"Then I’ll ready up some long range body chemistry sensors to see if anything will pick up," Leonard remarked.

"I want this ready to go by the end of Gamma," Jim said. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

There was a chorus of noes as before they broke into smaller groups, already trying to figure out the logistics of the expedition that would be the least risky. Leonard was itching to go and get his shift started, while Hikaru was looking forward to working off some energy at the gym before Beta.

"Then this meeting is over. Sulu, Chekov, Bones, you all stay for a minute."

"Great," Leonard muttered, leaning back against the chair as everyone else filed out.

"Uh, yes Captain?"

"I want to be sure that what happened wasn’t going to affect the working relationships, in and out of this room. And I also need to ask if anyone in this room was planning on pursuing charges against the other."

"Pa--Ensign Chekov said yesterday that he wouldn’t be," Hikaru started nervously before turning to Pavel. "Unless you’ve changed your mind?"

"No," Pavel said. "No charges."

"And I’m not either, for the record," Jim said. "Bones? Will you be?"

Leonard gave a snort, "Why would I?" He didn’t expect Jim to even think of doing such a thing, but he was still relieved to hear it.

"It wasn’t exactly a one sided event," Jim said, not looking at anyone but Leonard. "You’d have the right since you weren’t of sound mind."

"I’m not going to," Leonard said with a bit of annoyance. He tried not to think more on the fact that Jim reciprocated the kiss, even as he finally looked away and down into his coffee.

"So . . . We’re all good then?"

"Not yet," Jim said. "I need to know that we’re going to go back to business as usual. If you aren’t going to start dating, then it has to go back."

Pavel looked at Jim. "So you say, make a move or forget?"

"Jim, that’s ridiculous! You can’t just order that!"

Hikaru was rather silent, in shock at the suggestion.

"I’m not. This meeting is off the record. But we all know that it’s going to be as awkward as a whorehouse after the cops have been through if we don’t work this out."

Leonard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Since this is off the record, forgive me for saying, Captain. Maybe relationships are that easy for you, but I just can’t go from kissing someone out of the blue to deciding to date in less than a day," Hikaru said.

Jim looked over at him. "There’s a reason Bones is in here too. We’re in the same situation as you guys."

"I get that sir, but still-"

Leonard stood up. "It should be obvious, then. At least between us, can’t say for these two here. Whatever reason I was compelled to kiss you, doesn’t matter. You gave the options, then let’s just keep it as it was before this whole thing."

"And if that doesn’t work for me?"

Pavel whispered to Hikaru, "We should go."

Hikaru nodded, silently getting up, grateful that the Captain’s attention was all on Leonard.

"And why wouldn’t it?"

"Door lock, authorization Kirk, James T." Jim spun to look at Pavel and Hikaru. "Don’t even think about it. And as for you," Jim spun back. "Why the hell would it?"

"What the hell, Jim?!" Leonard shoved the chair forward. "What’s so goddamn wrong about just forgetting it happened?"

Ignoring Pavel and Hikaru, who were both plastered against the wall, frozen and silent, Jim stood and moved into Leonard’s personal space. "Because I don’t fucking want to."

"And you always have to get what you want, is that it?"

"When what I want is you, yes."

"Umm, Captain? Perhaps we should finish meeting at other time?" Pavel tried once more.

"We promise we’ll discuss what happened and make a decision, um, soon, yeah?" Hikaru asked, looking first at Jim then at Pavel, hoping maybe that would appease their Captain.

Leonard was only momentarily taken aback by Jim’s declaration and then shook his head. "This meeting’s over gentlemen and I don’t care if you throw me in the damned brig, Captain." He moved away from Jim and towards the door, using his medical override.

"Sulu, Chekov, I expect something from you both to show you’ve discussed this within the next twenty-four hours." Jim sat on the edge of the table. "And I expect it to go better than this just did."

"Aye aye, Captain," Hikaru mumbled, nodding before quickly hurrying out into the safety of the corridor with Pavel.

Leonard bit his tongue for once, letting the other two escape first before heading out.

"Oh, and Doctor McCoy?"

He stopped and turned his head slightly towards Jim. "Yes, Captain?"

"You’ll be on the shuttle headed to the rock. Report to Spock any findings you have before departure."

"You gotta be--" Leonard clenched his fists for a moment as he took a deep breath. "Yes sir," he said curtly before finally storming out.

"Door, close and lock, again," Jim said before resting his head in his hands.

~~~

"Wow," Hikaru said when he and Pavel got away from the other two. "That was intense."

"Is normal with those two, is it not?"

"Just seemed different, but yeah they’re normally at it like that . . ." Hikaru trailed off, shaking his head. "Think it’s going to be a tense few days or weeks between them."

Pavel slowed his pace. "Do you think that Nyota’s theory is true, that the doctor is in love with the captain?"

"It definitely has merit. Makes a bit of sense if you think about it. Though I don’t think McCoy realized his feelings."

"Still doesn’t," Pavel said. "Will make for rough time with Captain. He is determined man."

Hikaru nodded. "And the doctor’s a stubborn one." He leaned against the turbolift doors as they waited for one. "So . . ."

"So yes, is going to be rough time."

Hikaru chuckled and sighed. "Yeah." Hikaru looked like he wanted to talk with Pavel more but quickly lost his nerve, instead asking, "Where you heading to?"

"To see Scotty and help him work on figuring out the field. You?"

"Change clothes and hit the gym. Been a while since I got some fencing in," Hikaru said with a shrug.

Pavel stepped out as the lift doors opened. "See you later, then?"

Hikaru wasn’t going to push it. It seemed pretty clear to him that Pavel wasn’t interested. "Sure. Hope you find some conclusive readings."

"Have fun playing with your sword," Pavel said, walking away quickly.

Blinking, Hikaru wondered and shook his head, despite wearing a bit of a blush. It certainly was going to be a long session in the gym.

~~~

"McCoy, you better have something to say for yourself." Uhura stepped into his office, the door closing behind her.

"Well howdy do to you too," Leonard said, looking up from a report he’d been attempting to read and digest. Somehow, the headache he’d had since walking away from Jim had just doubled in intensity.

Sitting down across from him, Uhura crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Kirk? Jim? Really?"

"You know, it was a surprise to me too."

"Who said it was a surprise? I’m just questioning your taste."

Leonard stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Proven womanizer, cocky, over-inflated ego, more trauma baggage than you could carry on a camel--"

"That’s not what I meant and you know it," Leonard said, waving off her assessment of Jim. "Why isn’t it a surprise that I made a move on Jim?"

Uhura uncrossed her legs. "Wow, maybe I was wrong."

"Damn it woman, I’m a doctor not a linguist so stop speakin’ in riddles!" He tossed the PADD in his hand onto the table.

"You’re in love with him," Uhura snapped. "Although why you are, considering you didn’t try to come to his defense just now when I slandered him, I have no idea. I can’t believe you actually believe that shit about him." She stood and started to pace. "You, of all people, know who Jim really is."

"Just because I reacted from that space field, results be damned, don’t mean I’m in love with him! And I didn’t come to his defense because I’m pissed at him and it’s you, the only other person who’s known him as long as me. If I truly believed you believed that, we’d be having real words here." Leonard had used his full on glare at Uhura before looking away.

"You hate space travel and all that goes with it, but signed up for five years on this ship. Didn’t you ever stop and ask yourself why?" Uhura stopped and glared back, hands on her hips. "And don’t you dare try to tell me it’s because you like the food."

"No, I didn’t, because I can be impulsive too, you know. It was impulse to enlist, impulse to sneak Jim onto this ship, and impulse to even come back." He crossed his arms. "Jim’s my best friend, selfish ass that he can be, and that’s it."

"He’s not the only selfish ass around here."

"Was there a point in you coming in here?"

"Apparently not," she said, heading to the door. "I’ll let Jim know that you’d rather be court-marshaled than actually use your brain."

"Didn’t I tell you to stop speaking in riddles? What the hell would he do that for?" Leonard asked, standing up and leaning over the desk.

Uhura turned and glared. "Have you seen Jim when he’s hurt? I mean really hurt? He lashes out. And he has grounds this time. So wake up, smarten up, or you’ll be the one left standing in the dust and most of this crew won’t have sympathy for you."

"Why thank you Lieutenant, it's not like I haven't been his goddamn best friend for nearly five years now, so of course I don't know how the hell he'd react!" He pressed down hard on the desk, deciding not to tell her that Jim already lashed out in another way, figuring it wasn't her business at all. "And thank you for your damn concern, but frankly, as long as they follow my medical orders, I don't care six ways to Sunday what the crew thinks of me."

"I'll remember that," Uhura said before leaving, not looking back once.

Leonard sighed after the door closed and turned around to the cabinet behind him. Unlocking it, he pulled out a barely touched bottle of bourbon and a shot glass. He commed Chapel to clear his schedule for the next two hours.

~~~

"Shuttle leaves in half an hour," Jim said to the crew standing in front of him. "We want to know everything we can about this, especially how people react being near it again."

Leonard was present, busying himself with making sure the new sensors attached to everyone were in working order and that each crew member had their baselines properly recorded. He staunchly refused to look at Jim or speak more than necessary.

Hikaru on the other hand was paying full attention to the Captain. He looked at the two non-senior officers, one specializing in magnetic fields, and figured they were the control people, though he wasn't sure as the list of affected people hadn’t been fully revealed.

"Wait," Jim said. "I just thought of something. Spock, comm Pavel and tell him to get ready to board the shuttle. We need to see if there are differences if the person is present or not that were involved in the first altercations."

"That is logical," Spock said, agreeing. "Are you sure you would not prefer that you yourself are present?"

Shaking his head, Jim said, "No. My presence is better served here." He didn't once look in Leonard's direction.

"It's good I had Scotty make extra of these suckers," Leonard said, pulling out another set of sensors and entering in Pavel's biosignature.

"You're not going to ask first, Captain?" Hikaru asked, understanding the reasoning but not wanting to put Pavel in another awkward situation.

"Commander Sulu, are you questioning the decision of your commanding officers?" Spock asked.

Hikaru cleared his throat, and nodded. "Considering this was initially a volunteer mission--" Leonard snorted loudly. "I’m just surprised."

"Other crew were assigned once the volunteers did not meet all parameters," Jim said. "Spock, contact the Ensign."

"Yes Captain," Spock replied.

"I see," Hikaru said with a short nod.

Jim looked at Hikaru with an unreadable face. "Is there anything more, Mister Sulu?"

"N-no Captain. That was all." Hikaru looked towards the turbolift doors with slight apprehension.

Leonard, having nothing else to do until Pavel came in to be fitted, crossed an arm and rubbed his chin, trying to remember his calming exercises.

"And you, Doctor McCoy? Do you have any arguments with your Captain about this mission?" Jim asked, finally looking at Leonard.

"Asking for my opinion now, are you?" Leonard glanced at Jim, though he didn’t change his stance. "The mission itself is needed, so I have no arguments about that." He let his hand fall so that his arms were now fully crossed.

"That implies that there is something else with which you disagree," Spock said carefully, closing his communicator.

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at Spock. There were many things he wanted to say, but none were appropriate. He turned to Jim. "I’ve got nothing else to say."

"Silence once again," Jim muttered before the doors opened and Pavel came in. "Captain, sir, I am here."

Hikaru let out a rather audible and relieved sigh at Pavel’s entrance, looking only a little embarrassed once he realized everyone heard. "For the doctor’s sake, I’ll just go and double check everything’s in working order on the shuttle. Is that all right, Captain?" While he was grateful for Pavel’s timing, Hikaru quickly wanted to get underway and away from the serious and tense atmosphere that Leonard and Jim had created.

"Thanks, Sulu," Leonard mumbled.

"Fine," Jim said before turning his entire attention to explaining to Pavel why he had been called down.

Leonard barely paid attention to Jim's words and approached the ensign, waiting for the proper break to explain to him the sensors. Two went behind his ears and one on the wrist.

"It is time to leave," Spock said, approaching.

"I expect regular reports," Jim reminded them. "And any symptoms are worth noting, even if they don’t show on sensors."

"'Course," Leonard said as the other two officers nodded their understanding. Usually Leonard was one to linger, being the last to get on the shuttle, but as he had nothing else to say to Jim, he grabbed his medical kit and headed to the door.

"Is okay, Captain," Pavel said softly. "He will realize."

"What?" Jim said, not able to keep himself from watching Leonard go. "Oh. Thanks, yeah, it'll all work out."

Soon enough, the shuttle was on its way towards the space rock. "First report?" Jim's voice echoed through the ship's speakers.

"All systems and readings appear to be normal, Captain," Spock replied. "We are now one point one minutes away from the field. Doctor?"

"Everyone's within their standard range."

"Understood."

"Captain is extremely tense," Pavel said. "Is not like him."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "This is bothering him more than past crap that’s happened to us." The shuttle systems beeped and Hikaru instinctively put the shuttle in autopilot with a specific course outline. "We're now approaching the edges, sir."

"Anyone feelin' any different?" Leonard asked, not looking up from his PADD with a split screen of everyone's readings. He was being mildly sarcastic but also knew that not everything would show up on the sensors.

"Not yet," Pavel said. "But I was not affected before. Hikaru?"

"Just more nervous," he admitted.

"Last time there was a flash of light and noise, correct? Maybe we need to experience that again before any signs would show up," Lieutenant B'oB suggested.

"Are we wanting symptoms to show again?"

"Personally, I'd rather not have any show," Leonard said, finally looking up. "But medically, it would be good if we could actually track the areas of the brain affected so we can prevent this from happening again unexpectedly."

Hikaru had wanted to add to that, however, he began to lose focus on the conversation and the task at hand, idly tapping at the base of the console.

"Doctor?" Pavel asked, watching Leonard's face.

"Commander Sulu?" Spock had noticed the unconscious movements.

Leonard blinked at Pavel before shaking his head and looking down at his PADD, which were now giving him a variety of readings. Like Hikaru, he wasn't extremely focused on what was going on. Unlike Hikaru, and unlike before, Leonard did feel a tightening in his chest. "Something's different . . ." he managed to say.

Hikaru hadn't heard Spock, silently standing up. With Pavel not in his immediate line of sight, it took a few moments longer before he was compelled to leave his seat and head towards him.

"The field's reacting, Commander, pulsating it seems," Lieutenant B'ob announced.

"Commander Sulu, sit down, this instant," Spock said.

"Spock, what's happening," Jim asked, connecting once more.

Hikaru ignored Spock and went over to Pavel. His eyes were clearly dazed but he had a slight smile on his face. "Pavel . . ."

"Captain, both Commander Sulu and Doctor McCoy appear to be under the influence of the field."

"Sir, I recommend we leave the area," B’ob suggested, "the field seems to be getting stronger."

"Not yet," Jim said. "We need to judge a longer exposure."

Spock moved to pilot the shuttle, quickly getting control. "Understood, Captain."

"Hikaru, do not do this," Pavel said, pushing him away. "Noo--"

Although his movements were slow, Hikaru did not stop, instead managing to pull Pavel close to him before murmuring in a mix of Japanese and Spanglish.

The tightness in Leonard's chest grew stronger and unlike the blank state like before, his mind was filled with thoughts, all of Jim. He dropped the PADD, which was now indicating high levels of stress on his own chart, and doubled over.

"Spock, what's happening?"

"Medical readings are showing elevated heart rates and high blood pressures, escalated to an unhealthy level for humans. I am beginning a course back to Enterprise." Spock looked over his shoulder. "Someone stop Commander Sulu from engaging in physical contact with Ensign Chekov."

"Aye sir!" Although it was difficult, the two unaffected members managed to pull Hikaru off within moments. He immediately slumped against them.

As soon as Spock guided them out of the field, the same flash of light and buzzing noise occurred, though it seemed brighter and louder than before.

"What was that?" Pavel asked, before noticing Leonard. "Doctor? Spock, Doctor McCoy--"

Spock set the coordinates so that when the Enterprise was in range, the shuttle would be automatically locked in. He turned around and, seeing Leonard's state, quickly went over and  
discovered him to be unconscious, immediately setting him upright and checking his vitals. "How is Lieutenant Sulu?"

"Wha . . .?" Hikaru asked, regaining his senses once again and realizing that he was being restrained. "Not again?" He looked at Pavel worriedly.

Pavel shook his head. "You tried. And failed."

"Spock, report!"

HIkaru pulled away from the other two and went to sit at the pilot's seat again, disappointed in himself.

"Captain, the doctor is currently unconscious. His vitals, however, are returning to normal. Lieutenant B'ob and Ensign Ruiz had to restrain Lt. Sulu."

"I-I'm fine now, Captain. We'll be within range in a few minutes."

"Get here faster. I'll meet you in the shuttle bay with a med team. Kirk out."

Hikaru gave a nod no one saw and piloted the ship faster. He took a quick glance at the doctor and Pavel before taking a deep breath and effortlessly guiding them into the hangar bay. "All clear," he said as he finished the cool down procedures.

Chapel was at the door of the shuttle as soon as it opened. "Spock, carry the doctor over to the stretcher and we'll take it from here."

"His breathing has become normal however his heart rate is still elevated," Spock said as he brought Leonard over to the stretcher.

"And the rest of you?" Jim asked, watching Leonard being set down, worry written all over his face.

"Same as last time," Hikaru muttered, still in his seat.

"I'm fine, Captain," B'ob said as there were nods from the others.

"You'll all report to sickbay just in case," Jim said. "Spock, I'll be down shortly to get your report."

"Of course, Captain." Spock paused for a moment before leaning in toward Jim. "All will be well."

"It better," Jim said, watching them carry Leonard out and the rest of his crew follow.

Once he was alone he added, "Because I don't know what the hell I'd do without him."

~~~

Like when he blacked out, Leonard woke up with Jim heavily on his mind. He groaned, feeling groggy and hung over. It took him a minute to realize he was in sickbay and he immediately went to look at his chart on the monitor next to him.

"Don't even think about moving," Christine said, coming to his side. "And drop that chart right now."

"Can't a man look at his own chart?" Leonard groused, focusing his eyes to read the chart before Christine yanked it away. "How long?"

"Long enough that the Captain's not sitting by your bed anymore." She pulled up the chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Leonard sighed and tried to look indifferent at the fact Jim wasn't there. A part of him was still pissed off at him, though not as much as before the mission. "Feel like I've been run through a few times. Everyone else all right?"

"Seem to be," Christine said. "You're the only one who collapsed, or who still shows signs from the exposure." She stood and adjusted something on the biobed. "Signs which started increasing again about half an hour ago."

"Well isn’t that lovely." Leonard didn't like that at all. Aside from the physical ramifications, he didn't appreciate it affecting his thoughts or actions. "So I'm stuck here then."

"Doctor's orders. And Captain's." She sat back down. "And I'm ordered to stay with you."

"Glad to know I'm not trusted to take care of myself." Leonard moved to sit up a bit, his body aching from lying down for so long.

Christine shook her head. "The last time you got hurt you tried to run from the bed and to your quarters. The only thing that stopped you was your collapsing at the door. We can't have you doing that when we have no idea what we're dealing with."

"I was wounded last time," he grumbled, arching his neck to catch a glimpse at the monitor. "Hell, I could be stuck here indefinitely."

"You already live here," Christine teased.

"Ha ha." Leonard rolled his eyes but gave her a small smirk. "Then let me do some work. You know I hate to be idle."

"For now, okay, but if a couple of these readings go any higher I'll be taking that PADD away again. Don't go anywhere." She stood and went behind the curtain.

"Thanks Christine," Leonard said gratefully. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to settle his thoughts. It didn't help that Jim kept showing up in them so frequently.

"Here," she said, coming back and handing him a PADD, keeping one for herself as well. "Your own records are blocked from your access right now, by the way. Captain's orders."

"What right . . .!" Leonard glared at her for a moment before taking the PADD and mumbling about fool-headed captains. He tried various ways to get around the lock but it was futile.

Christine let him work away until a monitor on the bed beeped. "Leonard, how are you feeling? And be honest."

"Restless," he answered. "Irritated at not knowin' what went on and at Jim in general. Certainly don't feel as worn out as I did when I woke."

"Any impulses? Pains?"

"Impulses?" Leonard gave a snort. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He took a minute to assess himself and rubbed at his chest. "Don't feel like my heart rate’s back to normal, but I can't feel any other pain. Why? Expecting me to?"

"And what are those ordinary impulses?" Christine ignored the rest of what Leonard had said, watching him closely.

Leonard rolled his eyes, already annoyed at the questioning. He had half a mind to tell her off but knew it wouldn't help him get out of here any sooner. "Figuring a way to get out of this damned bed, wanting to tell Jim off, just wanting to--" He stopped himself from saying he simply wanted to see Jim. "To find out how the damned mission went aside from me."

Christine turned and picked up a hypo. "You were right about your heartbeat. I'm going to--"

"How's he doing?" Jim's head poked through the curtain. "Bones, you're up!"

Leonard had been about to try to stop Christine and was extremely glad for Jim's timing. In mere seconds, Leonard went through a multitude of emotions at seeing him, although most of what he felt was relief. "Yeah I am, kid." He wanted to be annoyed and pissed off at Jim still, for making him go on the shuttle, but while he was still a bit pissed off, Leonard simply didn't have it in him to act it. "Tell her to put the hypo down."

"Can't do that, Bones," Jim said.

"And he doesn't have to," Christine said, setting the hypo back down. "Your heart rate just settled down into a healthy range by itself. In fact, all of your readings settled." She eyed Jim, assessing.

"That so?" Leonard asked, though he did feel suddenly better, and he once again tried to look at the monitor that was angled away from his view. "Finally came round to see me, huh?" Leonard asked Jim lightly, eyebrow cocked.

"Stuff it," Jim said. "You know I was here until Spock dragged me out to eat something."

"And did you eat something? Hopefully with vegetables?" Leonard set the PADD that was forgotten in his hand down onto his lap.

"Yes, mom," Jim said. "And Christine, stop looking at me like that."

"Not my fault I enjoy watching the old married couple on ship." She set her own PADD down. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Leonard shook his head as he bit his tongue on that one, not up to countering her. Waiting until she left, "So you won't let me see my own files?"

"I wondered what you were going to bitch about first," Jim said, crossing his feet at the ankle. "And no, not until you're back on duty. Which believe me, won't be happening today."

"Oh no, of course not, but whenever you're in one of these you manage to do it." Leonard crossed his arms. "What else did you think I was going to bitch about?"

Jim shook his head. "If you don't have your own list I'm not giving you one ready-made." He shifted on his seat. "Did you want me here, or not?"

"Am I telling you to leave?" Leonard asked, annoyed. Of course he wasn't going to say it, believing Jim should know better.

"You're not asking me to stay."

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, not able to settle his thoughts. "You'll do what you want, Jim."

"And you'll refuse to budge a damn millimeter," Jim said, standing. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He stepped behind the curtain then froze as Leonard's bio-bed starting sending warning signals.

Deep inside, Leonard knew he couldn't blame it all on being exposed to the field again, but damn, was it easy to, especially being the only one still affected. He told himself that Jim was just being an ass and a child, and he shouldn't be bothered by him, but of course it was damn hard to do. He didn't even hear the warning signals at first, completely lost in his own head.

Christine quickly came out of the doctor's office and gave a withering look to Jim. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, all I did was step outside, I swear!" He followed Christine back to Leonard's bed, where the bed quieted once more. "Umm, okay. That was weird."

"What's going on with me?" Leonard asked, just as surprised as Jim.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Christine mumbled as she scanned over the past few minutes of Leonard's readings.

"Chapel, I demand explanations. Now."

She shook her head. "It isn't conclusive yet. But let's try something. Captain, can you get me a spare blanket for Leonard?"

"Great, I'm a damn guinea pig," Leonard said as Jim nodded and walked out. "What's goin' through your head, Chapel?"

She ignored him for a moment as the bio-bed gave off warning signals once more, getting progressively stronger before beginning to fade.

"Stop and think for a second, Leonard, if you can."

"If I can? You don't think I haven't been thinking since I've woken up?" It should've been obvious, given the fact that Leonard couldn't stop thinking about Jim. As he saw Jim coming closer with a few blankets, and heard the signals die down even more, he shook his head. "No. Not possible."

Christine leaned forward and said softly. "There's no other explanation."

Leonard kept quiet, disbelieving what was rather obvious.

"What did I miss?" Jim asked, setting down all but one blanket which he started to cover Leonard with.

"Nothing," Leonard mumbled. He wanted to complain about not actually needing a blanket, as he wasn't cold, damn it, but couldn't bring himself to make a remark.

"Captain, are you free for the next hour? I need to go and get some food for Leonard and don't want to leave him alone."

Jim nodded. "Of course. Just don't bring him rice. He'll throw it back at you."

"Or ya can let me go and get it myself," Leonard said, sending a look to Christine. "But yeah don't you dare get me anything bland."

Christine smirked. "Clearly quiet and tasteful isn't something you're interested in."

"Just go," he growled, having half a mind to throw his PADD at her. He turned to Jim again. "You off duty?"

Not making eye contact, Jim nodded. "For the rest of the day, yeah."

"That's unusual. Something else happen?"

"Not since you made it back to the ship, no." Jim started playing with the hypo Christine had left behind.

"You're gonna accidentally inject yourself," Leonard said, reaching over to try and take it away from him. "So you thought planting yourself by my bedside was the thing to do?" he asked wearily.

Lifting an eyebrow, Jim looked at Leonard. "Have I ever been anywhere else when you get hurt?"

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "You don't have to, you know."

"Not like I have anywhere else to be," Jim said. "You're stuck with me, now suck it up and tell me how you really are feeling."

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Leonard crossed his arms again. "Stuck here not able to do or learn a damn thing. Christine monitoring me like a mother hawk as if I were a fragile egg."

"Your body's confused as hell, Bones, what do you expect them to do? Let you go work out in the gym?"

Leonard gave a snort. "Cause that's the first place I’d go." He honestly wanted to drink, as that was the only thing that would let him stop thinking of Jim so damn much. Even with Jim here, it only helped a bit.

"Maybe try to sleep?" Jim suggested. "You've had a rough day."

"Ain't tired. Besides, apparently was out long enough." He tossed his PADD onto the table next to him. "Just want to get back to my routine."

"You and I both know that won't happen right away," Jim said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Shot of brandy," Leonard said half seriously. "Or the mission's report. Should get something out of you ordering me on it."

"Can't get you either. Booze is banned and I'm blocked from it myself right now."

"Why?" Leonard sat up more.

"Compromised," Jim said with a shrug, picking up the hypo again.

Leonard stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't want to have a discussion yet or here but hell, what else was there to say? "You know you're usually talking my ear off."

"We are usually talking before a mission," Jim countered.

"Well, I'm giving you the chance to talk now."

Jim turned and glared at him. "And say what?"

"Whatever's on your damned mind would be a great place to start!" Leonard matched Jim’s glare with a scowl.

"Am thinking you're a stubborn asshole, that's what's on my mind."

"Oh like you're a walk in the park." Leonard's scowl deepened before he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Clearly ya don't want to be here, so just go."

"Fuck you."

"That's the rub, ain't it? You can't get over the fact that when I’m in my right mind, I _don’t_ want to fuck the great Jim Kirk."

"Maybe if it wasn't so obvious you're lying through your ass I'd believe you," Jim said, leaning forward.

"Of course you're not going to believe what you don't want to hear."

"Pot? Yes, hey there, this is kettle. Did you know that you're fucking pitch black?"

"Go to hell, Jim." Leonard swung his legs to the side, back turned to him as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Sit your ass back, right now," Jim said, moving automatically to swing Leonard back, grabbing Leonard's sides.

"Get yer hands offa me!" Leonard complained as he tried to push them away, but as soon as there was skin contact, Leonard froze, as what felt like tiny shocks of electricity ran through him.

"Bones? What the . . ."

"You feeling that?" He asked, unsure of himself. He fought the sudden, near foreign impulse to pull Jim down on top of the bed but couldn't let go. The sensation continued to emanate from Jim’s touch.

"Yeah," Jim breathed. "We should call M'Benga."

"You go do that." Leonard had to push Jim to actually let go of him, the strange feeling lingering even after they weren't touching anymore. He did his best to get back in bed. "Goddamn space. . ."

Instead of speaking, Jim just reached for the buzzer and pressed the button, not moving otherwise. "You feeling okay?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, just dandy, never mind not being in full control of myself. I _like_ being able to know how I'm going react to something or someone."

"You mean you like knowing you can stop yourself from reacting, don't you?"

"You always gotta argue?"

Doctor M'Benga came in just then. "Leonard, good to see you up, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking over the monitor's readings first.

"Bones holds an electric current, or something," Jim said lamely.

Leonard rolled his eyes and explained it in medical terms.

M’Benga nodded and touched Leonard’s wrist to ensure it wasn't just anyone he reacted with. "Well of course we'll need to run a few tests, but it still falls into the working theory Chapel and I have."

"Which is?"

"That you and the Captain have been bonded in some way. Beyond your already strong emotional connection, there is now a physical need as well."

"Wait," Jim said. "You're saying that Bones's health depends on . . . me?"

"How the hell's that possible? Even if your cockamamie theory had any validation, Jim was nowhere near the field the second time!" Leonard sat up again. "Let me see my damned chart!"

" _Sit down,_ " Jim ordered. "M'Benga, what do you know?"

"What we do know as fact is that the field affects the entire prefrontal cortex and thalamus regions, shown in both Dr. McCoy's and Lieutenant Sulu's scans. The difference is the amount affected. While Lieutenant Sulu had latent effects upon returning, it is now completely out of his system. Whatever this is, it's still in your system and doesn't seem to be going away any time soon." He cleared his throat and managed to not let Leonard interrupt by putting up a hand. "For the same reason you went to the Captain that first time, that neural area has apparently evolved and created a connection to you both. Similar to when Vulcans choose a mate."

"Bullshit."

"I assure you, Doctor McCoy, it isn't." M'Benga handed Leonard his chart. "See for yourself."

Leonard took the chart and pored over it. Medically speaking, it was sound, even if it there never had been a human to human case for such a bond before. He threw the chart across Sickbay; it just couldn’t be possible.

"So what now, since apparently I'm bonded to this immature pissed off little boy?" Jim asked, glaring at Leonard as a nurse handed back the chart to M'Benga.

M’Benga had raised an eyebrow at the outburst but didn’t comment, instead turning to Jim. "We haven't figured that out, though I had planned to consult with Spock, with your permission of course Captain, in seeing if there would be any similar situations in Vulcan culture that could possibly help."

Leonard was too pissed to speak. Too pissed at Jim, at his own staff, at the damn space field, and lastly, at himself. Instead of glaring back at Jim, he closed his eyes.

"Go ahead and ask," Jim said with a nod. "I'll stay here and take care of the child."

"I'll be back then," M'Benga said, giving Jim a pat on the shoulder before leaving, Leonard seemingly pretending to ignore either's existence.

Crossing his arms, Jim sat on the side of the bed, watching Leonard. "So apparently you're the biggest liar ever."

He glared at Jim. "Oh I am, am I?"

"We're practically married. When are you going to admit the truth to yourself?" Jim shifted closer. "I don't care if you never say it to me. Well I do, but I know it's too much to hope for. But at least admit it to yourself."

This was a big step for Jim, he knew that. Leonard could give what Jim wanted, and it wouldn't quite be a lie, but he just couldn't. Not like this. Everything was happening too fast. "You just don't get it."

"Then explain it to me. Staying silent and being a bastard helps no one."

"Oh I'm the bastard because I wanted time to figure this out on my own. I'm the bastard that was forced onto the mission making this worse simply because I wouldn't give you what you wanted from the onset. I'm the goddamn evil bastard that everyone believes me to be, not that I give a shit what anyone else thinks, because I don't--didn't want things to change. That I wanted one relationship to stay the same and safe despite all the crazy and dangerous shit you put yourself through. And of course the victim in all this is you, Jim, because I'm not allowed to have a choice or say in the matter. Cause if it ain't the answer you want then of course I'm the wrong one here, I'm the bastard."

Jim growled. "Did you ask for time? No. Instead you acted like an ass. And still are. So here we are, things have changed. What are you going to do about it now?"

"I'm not the one that demanded an answer right after a meeting! How the hell do you think I was going to react?!" Leonard shook his head. "And you're still not getting it so I'm going to ask you to leave, bio-monitors be damned."

"That's right, Jim's an idiot because he can't read your mind. You know what, you're right. Fuck this." He slid off the bed and stalked to the curtain. "Don't come crawling to me later." He pulled the curtain closed and walked away, ignoring the warning sounds coming from the bed.

Leonard waited until he was sure Jim was out of sickbay before flopping back onto the bed, feeling his pulse rise. He just wanted this to be over, for it all to go back to the way it was before where he didn’t have these damned feelings for his best friend. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to breathe. He closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment before complete darkness overtook him.

~~~

When Leonard woke up the first thing he felt was someone holding his hand. He tried to pull it back but the grip was firm.

"Sorry, Bones, we have to stay touching. It was this or I got into bed with you."

It was only after Jim spoke that he noticed the tingling sensation radiating from their entwined hands. The biting remark he had in mind to say never came out and instead he sighed. Looking up at the ceiling he muttering to himself, "Take it I got worse."

"By the time I got to my quarters you were unconscious again," Jim said. "You only came out of it when we made contact." Jim squeezed Leonard's hand. "So sorry, but you're stuck with me."

"Can't I just get a break around here?" he said to no one in particular. "M'Benga and Spock come up with anything?"

"Nothing you'll agree with," Jim answered. "So they're still working."

Leonard scrubbed his face with his free hand. "Great." It was both settling and unsettling with Jim here, and he was confused as hell.

"How are you feeling? Your body holding up okay?"

"Feel like I've gone through the entire Academy training grounds course. Twice. Did Chapel ever come with my damn food?"

Jim nodded over to the corner. "The fries are toast but the sandwich is still good. You want it?"

"Should try to eat," Leonard said, attempting to sit up with one hand and feeling dizzy as he did so.

Hitting the call button, Jim helped Leonard shift up. "Probably should get some liquids in you, too."

Leonard simply gave a weak nod, not looking up when Christine came into the room.

"Our bear's awake and hungry," Jim said with a chuckle. "And should probably have a glass of milk, too."

Christine grinned as she reached for the food tray. "It is really weird seeing you two in reverse positions."

Instinctively he tried to pull away from Jim's hand after the comment, but it was no use. "Well it was bound to happen," he grumbled. "Don't expect it to be a recurring theme."

"Considering you're a worse patient, I'll hold you to that," she said. "I'll be right back with something to drink."

"Thanks." Leonard looked up at the monitors, trying to calculate the difference from before. He wasn't exactly ignoring Jim, but he certainly was too tired and weak to argue with him.

"Be a doctor after, now eat." Jim picked up half the sandwich and handed it to Leonard.

"Always a doctor," Leonard said, taking the sandwich from his hand. He took a bite and nearly groaned. It'd been too long since he last ate.

Chapel came back just as he was finishing, automatically handing him a large glass of milk. "Here you go. And you better drink it all."

"Bad enough I got him to nag at me," Leonard said, taking slow sips. "Don't need you too."

"Well you don't seem to be listening to him," Christine said. "By the way, Captain, you should probably switch hands soon."

Leonard flexed his hand against Jim's. It was a good idea, though he'd rather just not at all. He took another few sips before waiting for Jim to switch hands and needing to juggle the glass. "Got any news for me, Christine?"

She shook her head. "Other than that you've been stable since the Captain's been here, I'm afraid not."

"Christine," Jim said, "have you guys figured out what's going to happen when it's time to sleep tonight?"

"You actually sleep, Captain?" she teased as she took the time to look over Leonard's readings. "Not yet, no."

"I know, let me sleep in my own damn quarters," Leonard suggested.

Christine looked at him quizzically. "And the Captain in your bed with you? That could work."

He sighed loudly. It wasn't ideal but better than being here. He gripped his glass a little tighter. "Bed's big enough . . . would you finally let me go, then?"

"I'll check with Geoff but I don't think it would be a problem to release you overnight. Your readings are all stable when the Captain is here with you and maintaining touch."

Jim made a noise. "Don't I have any say in this at all?"

"I was doin' pretty well without touch earlier," Leonard grumbled, ignoring Jim.

"What would you like to say, Captain?" Christine asked innocently with an arched eyebrow.

"Bones does have a point, my proximity was working before. Shouldn't we at least test that before making him share a bed with me since he's so against the idea?"

Christine plucked the glass out of Leonard's hand and set it aside along with the other half of the sandwich. "All right, then please let go of him, Captain."

With a nod, Jim opened his hand, surprised that Leonard still had it in his grip. "Bones?"

Leonard found he had a bit of difficulty removing his hand now that he could do so. It took a moment longer and like before, the sensation lingered on. He looked up at Christine. "There, not dying."

"But your heart rate is elevating," she said, watching the monitor for a minute before looking down at Leonard. "And your face is getting extremely flushed."

He could feel it as she reported aloud. "C'mon Leonard, get a hold of yerself," he said to himself under his breath as he tried to calm himself. "This is ridiculous!"

Jim reached out to touch Leonard but Christine grabbed his arm with a shake of her head. "No, we need to let him go a moment longer."

As Christine watched both Leonard and the monitors, she did notice a plateau of his symptoms, but it was high. Leonard did his best to look unaffected, but he visibly relaxed when Christine let go of Jim and let them touch again.

"Looks like you're bed buddies tonight," Christine said. "Leonard you'll stay here for a bit longer and then we'll take you back to your quarters."

"Great, feel like an invalid."

"Until we get you fixed," Jim said. "You are."

"Is there anything else you need?" Christine asked.

"Nothing I'm allowed to have."

Christine smiled. "Only things you're banned from are alcohol and privacy. All things considered, that's a pretty short list."

"Yet things I prize pretty highly," Leonard said.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Captain? Since I'm asking, anything you'd like me to get you?"

"A better chair?" Jim said hopefully. "And if I'm sleeping at Bones's, I'll need a clean uniform there tomorrow."

"I'll see if I can bring out the doctor's chair and will let Janice know."

Jim grinned as he thought of something. "And maybe since he isn't being banned from sugar, some peach and pecan pie for dessert with dinner?"

"Tryin' to butter me up before bed?" Leonard asked, and for once in a long time, it was in his usual humorous tone. Even he couldn’t be a grouch all the time and there was no way Leonard was going to pass on that dessert.

Chuckling, Christine gave Leonard a slight slap on his side. "What you two do in the bed tonight is up to you, as long as you keep touching."

~~~

Hikaru really hated going to Engineering, it was an ever-changing maze due to the various experiments and projects happening. One could easily get lost, though of course being a pilot, that wasn't something he’d admit to anyone. But he needed Scotty's approval on a few changes to the machines in the Botany Department, and it seemed only the Captain could get the man to respond via comm., so here he was. Hikaru stopped short when he saw the familiar curly head of Pavel, engrossed by whatever was on his console's screen. Luckily for him, Scotty found him first.

"Sulu! What brings you down here?"

Pavel's head visibly jolted before disappearing behind the screen.

"Hey, just the guy I was looking for," Hikaru replied, pretending to not have noticed Pavel's reaction. He handed Scotty a PADD. "Trying to speed up a few of my experiments so I can wrap them up, hopefully by the end of the week. The changes I need go a bit over my head so I hoped you could look it over? Don't want to accidentally blow up the lab."

"Not a problem," Scotty said. "Why don't you go hang out with Pavel and I'll get this back to you as soon as possible."

"Um, I don't think that's a . . ." Hikaru trailed off as Scotty simply patted his shoulder and walked off, yelling for Keenser. He scratched the back of his head and tried to casually glance in Pavel's direction.

Pavel pointed to the chair across the table. "You sit there. No kissing."

"I'm not going-- Never mind." Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat where Pavel told him to. He began to drum his fingers as he looked off to where Scotty had disappeared.

"Is doctor okay?"

"As long as the Captain's around, he apparently is. Rumor is they have to keep touching otherwise he'll get as bad or worse as he did in the shuttle." Hikaru shook his head, feeling guilty for being glad they weren’t in the same situation. Having molested Pavel twice was bad enough.

Finally looking up, Pavel looked surprised. "You are joking me."

"Be a pretty bad joke. There's more gossip but didn't really listen in when I was in the lab. Though I'm sure McCoy's not liking it one bit."

Pavel sighed before saying, "They are meant together, so it will all work out." He looked back at his console and continued working.

"Yeah, eventually," Hikaru agreed. He watched Pavel for as long as he could without getting caught before looking away. "I guess that's why it happened like that to them."

"Not because they are both stubborn and too stupid to talk to each other?"

Hikaru chuckled. "I'm sure that was a big factor." He looked away again. "Luckily for us, nothing to discuss . . ."

Simply giving a soft grunt, Pavel didn't look up, but his hands did pause in their actions.

"McKinley's putting in for a transfer, you know. He confessed to a married crew member. I told him to just flip his schedule like I--so it could be easier to work but he's set on leaving."

"But?" Pavel looked at the floor. "That is not good."

"No. I think there's a couple others who are planning to leave too, but he's the only one I know for sure." Hikaru nodded at a passing crewman and wondered just how much longer Scotty was going to be. He hated the awkward silence but didn’t really want to talk about the other crewmen.

Pavel sighed. "This is stupid."

Hikaru looked at him. "Hmm?"

"The elephant is big and just passed gas," Pavel said.

"Think you're mixing your metaphors there." Hikaru slumped into his seat. "I can only say sorry so many times."

"Just tell me why."

"Why I was affected? Figured that to be obvious." He felt his cheeks redden and looked away again.

Shaking his head, Pavel said, "Why me?"

Hikaru laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you're you," he said with a grin. "Brilliant, friendly, cheerful and energetic, nearly to a fault but not bubbly like I know some people stupidly think you are. I always seem to feel happier around you, even when we're just working and secretly playing games. And I know no guy likes to be called cute, I used to hate it a lot but damn . . . Pavel, you are. Just your smile alone you could have any woman you wanted but with those eyes-- And I know, I know you're not interested in guys and honestly, I hoped it was just a silly crush that'd fade away but it never did it just grew until, yeah. So, I'm just going to go now cause I'm just rambling and it's no use and I'm sorry again for making you feel weird . . . so tell Scotty to just comm me or something and I'll just see you sometime maybe . . ." Hikaru stood up quickly, surprised at himself for blurting all that out.

"Hikaru?"

"Y-yeah?" He looked in the general direction of Pavel.

Pavel stood, scuffing his foot. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'?" Hikaru blinked in surprise.

Nodding, Pavel said, "Yes, thank you. Is . . . is flattering."

"Oh." He nodded slowly, remembering to breathe again. "Well . . . Yeah, of course. Good. _De nada,_ I guess." Hikaru gave him a small smile before turning around to leave, unsure what else to say or do.

"And is partially wrong."

"What is?"

"What you said."

Hikaru laughed softly though still didn't turn around again. "I figured that much. What did you think I said was wrong?"

"That I am not interested in men," Pavel said. "Is untrue."

"Wait, what?" He turned around, trying to tell himself not to get too hopeful. "It is?"

"Do not know why you think that. I have had boyfriend before. Back in Russia."

"You did?" he asked a little too loudly before clearing his throat and remembering where they were. "I see. Well good for you . . ."

Pavel snorted. "He was not good."

"Ah . . ." He rubbed the back of his head. He was completely unprepared for that new piece of information. "Well they can't always be I guess, heh. Maybe your next one will be better. I should let you get back to work."

"Scotty will be back soon," Pavel said.

"Sure taking his time . . ." Hikaru mumbled.

"I heard that," Scotty said, coming back up. "What did I miss?"

"Just trading ship chatter. So everything approved?" Hikaru asked, turning fully towards Scotty.

Scotty laughed. "Not a chance. But we fixed it for you."

Hikaru chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah. If you'd done it before we checked it you'd be in sickbay with the good doctor, though."

"Woah, that wouldn'tve been fun. Good thing I tracked you down then." He smiled. "Thanks. See you two around."

"Bye," Pavel said.

As soon as Hikaru was gone, Scotty spun and stared at him. "Now tell me what that was all about. Now, lad, or I'll torture it out of ya."

Pavel shook his head. "Two steps forward, one back step."

~~~

"Finally!" Leonard said with a loud sigh as he and Jim arrived at his quarters. It had been awkward, Jim pushing Leonard while still having to maintain touch, so the short distance had felt like it took forever. Leonard really wished he could have done without the chair, or at least pushed himself, but he still wasn't strong enough. "Swear, never thought I'd get out of there."

"Now you know how I always feel," Jim teased. Stopping the chair he asked, "Sofa or bed?"

"Sofa. Sick of lying down," Leonard said, attempting to at least stand up on his own to walk the few feet to the sofa.

Jim quickly held him back. "No. I'm under strict orders to not let you strain yourself by letting you act like me. And I really don't want to be castrated by Christine."

Leonard glared at Jim. "You're just sayin' that ‘cause you wanna get back at me for all those previous times I restricted you," he grumbled.

Pushing the chair over to the sofa, Jim grinned. "Maybe. But I really do like having all my parts where they are and working."

"And who says I won't do something about that?"

"You've already made it quite clear you don't want anything to do with my parts," Jim said, locking the brake.

Leonard kept quiet, and waited for Jim, hating feeling feeble and useless.

"Am I supporting or lifting?"

"Supporting," Leonard said after a moment. It was a bit awkward, but they finally managed getting him from the chair to the sofa.

"Okay," Jim said, sitting down beside him. "Let's get the worst thing out of the way first. The other'll stand in the shower while one of us has to take a piss."

"Been thinking a lot about it, have ya?" Leonard settled in more, appreciating the cushy back support. He let out a deep sigh. "That's going to have to do."

Jim twisted a little, never not touching Leonard. "Still haven't figured out showering. And Spock's got me off duty until this is all settled."

"I know that must bug you," Leonard said a little apologetically. He ran a hand through his hair. "As for showering, sonic'll make it easier at least."

"Am compromised either way," Jim admitted. "This just gives physical proof of it." He pulled his feet up onto the sofa. "So, what now?"

"Don't know, kid. I usually drink and meditate, or go over my work. Did the latter while in Sickbay."

Glaring, Jim said, "You do not only drink and think."

"That so?" Leonard reached behind a cushion to pull out a remote and began going through his personal library. There were a million things he’d like to be doing, even with Jim, but as his still affected mind kept going to certain specific acts with the man, he was going to play it safe

"You'd be a boring ass if you were only made up of those things and work."

Leonard gave a snort. "Just figuring that out?"

"Play nice or I'll keep all the fresh peaches for myself in the morning."

He cocked an eyebrow at Jim before putting on some old country music that mainly bemoaned life. "You don't even like peaches that much."

"And that shows how little you know about me." Jim licked his lips. "With strawberries they’re amazing."

"Blasphemy," Leonard said, hitting Jim on the shoulder. It was nice, like old times. "I know for a fact you like strawberries with another fruit more."

Jim's eyebrow rose. "Oh, and what might that be, oh wise one?"

"Ain't telling." He put his hands behind his head. "But sure as hell not peaches."

"Just because I was almost sick on those cookies--"

"Almost? You wouldn't look at another cookie for weeks and gagged at the smell of them for just as long!" Leonard said with a laugh.

Stretching his legs out across Leonard's lap and leaning back, Jim snapped, "Not my fault you didn't warn a guy about the peach jelly in them having a secret ingredient."

"Secret ingredient ‘cause it was a secret recipe! And it was so minuscule I didn't think you'd react like that!" He rolled his eyes.

"Lift your shirt, my arm's tired," Jim said, moving his leg closer to Leonard's chest. "And it tasted awful. Never eating that shit again."

"Real smooth talker you are," Leonard said with a shake of his head. It was only then that he remembered why Jim was touching him and looked away, moving his shirt only a bit. _Damn it_ , he thought to himself. "Don't worry, won't offer it to you again."

"Bones?" Jim said questioningly.

Leonard calculated the distance to his mini bar. He always kept a pitcher of ice water, and figured it'd still be cool. "Think you can make it over there to get me a glass of water?"

"Maybe, but not until you talk to me."

"Haven't we talked enough, Jim?"

Jim sat up and looked Leonard in the eye. "Clearly not, when just as we're getting things back on track you pull back into yourself faster than Gaila can pick up in a bar."

He glared at him. "These are my damn quarters and I can act however I want. Sorry if I'm not so accommodating all the damned time for you."

Voice still soft and mellow, Jim said, "I refuse to lose you."

Leonard stared at him for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere you idiot," he grumbled before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Thought you knew that."

"Then why do you keep pushing so hard?" Jim asked, watching him.

"Why do you, Jim?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not all friends make for good lovers you know."

Trying not to smile over the fact that Leonard was finally willing to talk, Jim said honestly, "Bones, even if the sex was horrid, which is impossible, we'd still be one of the best couples on the ship. You know it, but I can't figure out why it scares you so much."

Even with his eyes closed, he rolled them at Jim. "Wasn't even talking about the sex." He shifted in his seat. "So just like that. Even if this is something I might want too, something I didn't even know I wanted at the start, it's all right with you that an _alien element_ forced this on us? On me?" Leonard looked at Jim, eyes tired. "I haven't been with anyone since months before my divorce and you think I can just jump on the wagon just because we click so well as friends?"

Jim sat up and grabbed Leonard's hand. "Bones, I've wanted this for a long time now. And yeah, I hate that it took aliens to even get you to look at me this way. But I'm selfish, and if I can get what I want, which is you willingly with me, then I'll take it."

"Willingly? When I’m under an alien influence making this the only reason I’m remotely considering this at all? And I have an entire crew’s pressure on me to just lay back and think of Starfleet?"

"Bones?" Jim said, "Look at me, really look, and tell me what you see."

Leonard shook his head but stared at Jim’s face for a minute. "I see you, Jim, as damn earnest and determined as you’ve ever been."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Scared shitless."

Jim bit his lip before trying again. "Is it me, or is it the fact that someone is actually wanting you again? Someone who for the first time since your ex, you can actually think about a future with?"

"Can you, Jim? Can you actually see yourself with the same person, with me, ten, twenty years down the road?

Locking eyes, Jim answered, "Till death. Which together we’ll keep fighting off."

Leonard stared into Jim's eyes and saw the sincerity. The love. There was no way he could fight with someone who cared about him this much, someone he cared for just as much. He was surprised he’d even lasted this long, fighting against what he’d wanted long before any outside things messed with his brain. "You win, Jim." He moved forward, hating how weak his body was still, and rested his forehead against Jim's chest. "I swear to God, that if you _ever_ regret loving me--"

"Never," Jim said, running a hand through Leonard's hair. "But I don't want this if it isn't two-sided, Bones. Are you sure?"

He let out a soft moan at Jim's action. "Never's a long time," Leonard said with low chuckle. He rested his hands on Jim's hips. "It is, and if ya want to wait till I'm a hundred percent sure, you'll be waiting a long time." It was easier for Leonard to simply jump into things sometimes. From Starfleet to Jim, and now to Jim again. He slid his fingers under Jim's shirt and shivered when he touched skin.

The tingling seemed to magnify, and Jim gasped a little. "Bones, tell me that you felt that."

"I did," Leonard looked up at Jim as he rested his whole hand against his side.

"Fuck," Jim breathed. "And that's just your hand."

Leonard grinned. "Guess we really don't have to worry about lousy sex," he joked. Moving his hand upwards, Leonard moaned at the extra sensations it caused, and leaned more into Jim.

"Wasn't worried," Jim said before closing the gap and capturing Leonard's lips with his own.

It was different than the first time, more electric, more sure. Leonard only hesitated for a moment before he kissed back, intensifying it.

Taking advantage of having both hands free, Jim pulled at Leonard's shirt, trying to get it up and over without relinquishing the kiss. He groaned in frustration when it got caught at the arms.

Laughing into the kiss, Leonard pulled away and helped Jim out before tugging at Jim's own shirts.

"Should move to the bed," Jim said, trailing his fingers down Leonard's chest lightly. "Want to see and feel all of you."

"Mmm." He looked over towards the bed. "Might prove a bit difficult," he said, assessing his current strength.

"Fuck that," Jim said, shifting. He stood, lifting Leonard up and over his shoulder. "Just don't move."

"What are--Jim!" Leonard knew it was the adrenaline, but still he couldn't help but be amazed and concerned. "If you hurt yourself I'm not gonna fix ya!"

"Liar," Jim said as he quickly crossed the room and set Leonard down on the bed.

"I'd let you suffer before I did then," he grumbled lightly, taking his time to undo his pants in retaliation. It was plain to see that Leonard did enjoy that show of strength from Jim, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Quickly stripping down to his boxers, Jim climbed up beside Leonard. Sliding his hands up Leonard’s legs, he smirked and said, "Let me."

Leonard chuckled and leaned back. "By all means. . ."

Tugging on the fabric, Jim slid the pants down and off of Leonard, tossing them over his shoulder before crawling up Leonard's body and lying down. "Oh fuck," he gasped.

"Jim. . ." Leonard moaned, wrapping his arms around him, reveling in not only the new sensations but just being this close.

Kissing Leonard's chin, Jim teased, "Certainly the most electric sex I've ever had."

Leonard snorted. "Color me surprised." He tilted his head to kiss Jim again, though it was a lazy one.

"And just what color is surprised?" Jim asked before nipping at Leonard's Adam's apple.

Moaning, Leonard ignored the question by grinding his hips up against Jim's.

"Eager now, are we?" Jim asked, tugging on a nipple. "Well since you made me wait, I'm going to do the same to you."

Leonard groaned. "Poor James T. Kirk had to wait," he teased, pulling gently on his hair.

"You know patience is a virtue I never learned," Jim said. "Now you'll just have to suffer the consequences."

"I will, will I?" Leonard chuckled and ran his hand down Jim's spine, enjoying the small jolts of electricity it caused.

"Um hmm," Jim said before leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Chuckling into Leonard's chest, Jim sucked on the other nipple and ran his hands up Leonard's sides, not stopping until he'd come down the arms and was clasping both sets of their hands together.

He continued making small noises and squeezed Jim's hands when they connected. "Mmm, Jim. . . "

"You a top or a bottom?" Jim asked, spreading his legs to bring their groins together fully.

Leonard managing to stifle a moan as he flipped Jim over. "What do you think?"

"I think that this is the start of a beautiful fight for continued dominance," he said before sitting up and biting at Leonard's lip.

"That so?" Leonard growled and grabbed the back of Jim's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, definitely," Jim said when they parted, slapping Leonard's ass cheek before grabbing it. "Especially if you're going to tell me this is a virgin ass."

"Then I'm not telling ya it is," Leonard said before moving down to mark Jim's collarbone with his teeth.

Groaning, Jim stopped his hands movements. "Bones, seriously, have you never bottomed?"

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Leonard asked with an exasperated sigh. He kissed Jim lightly.

"You never? Before?"

"No, Jim. Never even crossed my mind before you."

A huge grin spread across Jim's face. "I'm going to have so much fun corrupting you." He slid both hands beneath Leonard's boxers.

"Hah!" Leonard grinned back. "Don't underestimate me, kid, cause I'm not some blushing virgin," he countered before kissing Jim hard, tongue probing into his mouth.

Leonard's boxers were soon pushed down, and Jim let a hand roam around and give a gentle stroke, delighting as Leonard moaned deeply.

He twitched in Jim's hand and arched towards him slightly while Leonard continued to kiss him. If he had any more strength, he'd push Jim back down and reciprocate, but all he could do was keep himself upright and hold onto him.

"Do you have lube?" Jim asked, licking along the shell of Leonard's ear.

Leonard shivered and let out another moan. "Second drawer."

"Going to make you scream," Jim promised, kissing behind Leonard's ear before sliding out from under him to get to the drawer.

"That confident?" Leonard smirked as he kicked off his boxers from his legs and settled into the bed, though not before slapping Jim's still covered ass.

With a yelp, Jim got the lube and pulled back up. "Roll over. I'll worship that cock of yours later."

"I'll hold ya to that," Leonard said, rolling over and spreading his legs.

"Believe me, that isn't a threat," Jim said before running a hand down Leonard's back. "Damn your skin is soft. What the hell do you bathe with?"

"Soap," Leonard said, chuckling to himself.

Running his tongue up Leonard's spine and ending with a kiss at the nape of his neck, Jim whispered, "Smartass."

Leonard groaned at Jim's tongue while he tried to keep his breathing steady. He didn't expect to be so responsive to Jim's every action, but he'd been devoid of such affection for so long, that he couldn't help it. "Jim . . ."

"Mm hmm?" Jim hummed into the shoulder he was nibbling on.

"You know you're going to be the death of me, right?" He moaned and wriggled a bit underneath him. "Everything you do is. . ." he trailed off not able to come up with the right word.

Jim let his weight stretch out along Leonard's back, running his hands up and down Leonard's arms. "Is amazing? Breathtaking? Making you tingle in all the right places?"

Leonard gave a small snort. "Sure, all of the above." He caught one of Jim's hands and brought it up to lips.

"Promised you I was going to torment you," Jim said, bringing his free arm around to flick at one of Leonard's nipples.

His nipple hardened immediately as he gasped before groaning. "Can do the same . . ." he said before pulling Jim's index finger into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Laughing softly, Jim sucked on Leonard's earlobe before saying, "You want to play dirty, hmm?"

He simply hummed around Jim's finger before licking and sucking harder while rubbing his ass against Jim's front.

"Oh, your ass wants some attention, does it?" Jim asked.

"What do you think?" Leonard asked, rubbing again.

Instead of answering, Jim started kissing his way down Leonard's back, nipping, sucking, and licking, leaving marks to show his path.

"God, Jim . . ." Leonard moaned, squirming with each mark. He looked over his shoulder but could only see hair.

Now at the cleft of Leonard's ass, Jim ran his tongue down the crack and back up, stopping at the hollow to leave an open-mouthed kiss.

Leonard's head dropped down towards the bed as he moaned obscenely. While he might have done similar before, no one had ever done that to him and it felt so good that he moaned Jim's name again.

"Still with me?" Jim breathed, running a finger along where his tongue had just been.

"Unh, yeah I am," he replied, his hips rising to press against that finger. Leonard figured Jim had much more in store for him and wasn't sure if he'd last through it all, though he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Tell me if it's too much," Jim said before pulling Leonard's cheeks apart and blowing across his hole. "I'll stop if you tell me to."

"Never gonna want you to stop," Leonard moaned, shivering at the sensation, and already feeling himself leaking a bit of precome.

"Good, because I don't want to." He circled Leonard's hole with his finger before following it with his tongue, lapping slowly.

The warm, wet feeling sent tingles down Leonard's spine as he tried not to keen, his ass writhing beneath Jim's tongue.

"God, look at you," Jim panted into Leonard's ass between licks. "Practically begging me for it, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leonard gasped as he rested his head on his arm, biting his lip to keep from moaning more.

Lifting his head for a second, Jim looked down, a grin on his face. "Is that so? Well then I'll just have to try harder, won't I?

Leonard looked over his shoulder again and nearly groaned at the look on Jim's face. "Guess so," he said gruffly, hiding his own smirk.

"Well then, Bones, buckle up," Jim said before settling down, kissing Leonard's hole and then sucking.

"Buckle—Oh fuck!" Leonard bucked against Jim before practically melting on the bed, not able to stop himself from making nonsensical noises.

Humming, Jim slipped his tongue up and pushed gently in, licking the top of Leonard's hole before pulling it back into his mouth and repeating the gesture a few times.

Leonard reached a hand around and carded through Jim's hair before gripping it, panting loudly. "Ah! Damn!"

Jim started to fuck with his tongue, keeping the sucking consistent and humming off and on, loving how Leonard was coming apart beneath him, knowing that it was all because of him.

It didn't take much longer after Jim started tongue fucking him before Leonard moaned Jim's name and came hard, still holding onto him while his body shook.

"Mmmm," Jim moaned, pulling his tongue back and kissing both cheeks and the hole. "That's right, come for me. Let it go."

Eventually, Leonard let go of him as he continued moaning through the last of his orgasm, going practically limp. "Damn Jim," he said after a few minutes, sighing and chuckling.

Kissing his way back up Leonard's backside, Jim smiled and kissed Leonard messily. "Good?"

"Real good," Leonard drawled, kissing back and cupping his face.

"Didn't stop the tingles, either," Jim said, circling a mark he'd left on Leonard's shoulder.

"You were expecting it to?" Leonard asked, twisting partially to face Jim and wrap his arms around him lazily.

Jim nodded, "Thought it might."

"Really want it to go away?" He kissed along Jim's shoulder, nipping every so often. "Quite a nice feelin'."

"Gonna be hard to fight Romulans or Klingons if you have to keep touching me. And even harder for you to fix me afterward," Jim said, rubbing himself up against Leonard.

"Mmm, well then you'll just have to not fight 'em." Leonard let a hand roam down Jim's backside before stopping to squeeze his ass. "Or find a way to keep the sensation and get rid of me needing to touch just to function."

With a snort, Jim looked Leonard in the eye. "Pike'd love that. Sorry, can't fight, need to stay close to my Bones."

Leonard grinned. "Works for me, less worry on my part." He kissed Jim softly. "We'll figure something out. Later."

"Right now," Jim said, rubbing his erection against Leonard's leg, "we have something else to figure out."

"Mm, we do?" Leonard teased, rubbing back as he began to massage Jim's ass.

Reaching behind himself, Jim held up the lube. "You interested?"

"You made a pretty good case with yer mouth so what do you think?" Leonard asked, eyebrow cocked, lips quirked.

"Don't you usually say I don't think at all?" Jim teased, kissing him once more.

"So you do listen to me sometimes." Leonard pulled at Jim's lower lip before taking the lube. "How do ya want me?"

"Every way possible," Jim said with a grin. "But this time I'll let you pick."

"Oh 'this time' he says," Leonard said with a roll of his eyes. He gave Jim another quick kiss before maneuvering them with Jim on top. "Gonna have to be missionary till I get more strength and energy for anything else."

"All the better for my plan," Jim said, taking the lube from Leonard and sliding down, licking off Leonard's come any time he came to a spot.

"You and your plans." Leonard watched Jim with lustful eyes, slowly spreading his legs comfortably wider the more Jim slid down. "Mmm. . ."

Jim licked up another drop. "Didn't you say you were going to hold me to my threat of worshipping your cock?"

"Sure did, so you better do a good job of it." Leonard saw a bit of come on Jim's chin, so he bent down to swipe it up and rub it all over Jim's lips. "Missed a spot."

Running his tongue around, Jim grinned. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Leonard groaned as he stroked the corner of Jim's lips. "Love that smart mouth of yours."

"Just my mouth?" He ran his tongue along Leonard's still flaccid cock.

"Ah, possibly . . ." Leonard moaned, his cock twitching against Jim's tongue. "Maybe also your tongue," he teased.

"Try again," Jim said, breathing hotly where he'd just licked before sucking on the tip.

"Oh mmm." Leonard's hand roamed over what he could touch of Jim. Normally he would have egged Jim on more if he didn’t have such a need to say something else. "Love you," he said in a half whisper.

Jim stopped and pulled off, staring up at Leonard. "Say it again."

"Love you," he groaned, staring back at Jim intensely.

"Fuck," Jim growled, climbing up as fast as he could and pulling Leonard up to meet him in a harsh kiss.

Leonard laughed until Jim's lips clashed with his and he groaned loudly before kissing back the same way, grabbing the back of Jim's head and holding him there for as long as possible.

"Mine. Forever," Jim panted.

"Wrong." Leonard bent down and bit down on Jim's neck before suckling on the area. "You're mine, Jim."

"Think so?" Jim asked, tugging on Leonard's cock.

Leonard gasped and licked Jim's skin. "Know so."

"Confident, aren't you," Jim said, letting his hand drift lower. "You got any evidence of that?"

"Mmm, I might." He kissed Jim deeply. "You're here in my bed, aren't ya?"

Humming agreement, Jim licked Leonard's cheek. "Seems so, yup."

"Worshiping my body. Wanting, needing me." Leonard nipped along Jim's skin, thickening his accent purposefully as his hand reached under Jim's tented boxers and grasped Jim's cock securely. "Hard fer me. Means you're mine and mine alone."

"Think I can live with that," Jim said. "But you _are_ mine."

Leonard chuckled, running his thumb up and down Jim's length. "Your proof?"

Without Leonard having noticed, Jim had gotten some lube onto his hand, and now gently slipped a finger partially inside of Leonard. "You're letting me do this."

The grip on Jim's cock tightened for only a moment as Leonard gasped. "You might have a point there," he said with a grin.

"Just keep breathing," Jim said, kissing Leonard quickly before sliding down lower.

Leonard nodded, tugging gently on Jim before letting go and watching him once again, his now free hand gently running up Jim’s side.

"You say stop and we do," Jim said, making sure Leonard agreed before he gently pushed his finger all the way in. "See? It's nothing."

"Trust ya, Jim." Leonard moaned, squeezing his finger. "And may be my first time, but no need to coddle," he chided as he relaxed more.

"Who's coddling?" Jim asked before sucking Leonard back into his mouth and going deep.

"Fuck!" Leonard couldn't help bucking a little more into Jim's mouth, his hand resting on Jim's head. "Ah . . ."

Chuckling once more, Jim slipped a second finger up and in as he sucked deeply, letting his tongue slide under the slit. Leonard was halfway to being erect again and Jim wanted him all the way there before he followed his fingers in.

"Damn Jim," Leonard breathed, squeezing his fingers and moaning again. His legs flexed and continued running his hand through Jim's hair.

Adding a bit of a hum, Jim started his fingers moving in and out, watching Leonard for reactions.

Leonard briefly closed his eyes as he made a few more small noises. It didn't take much longer before he was fully hard in Jim's mouth.

"Someone's enjoying himself," Jim said before sucking one of Leonard's balls into his mouth.

"Just a bit." Leonard groaned, gripping Jim's head before grinning down at him. "Mmm . . . you certainly seem to be enjoying me."

Letting it fall, Jim grinned. "Don't hear you complaining."

"I'll only complain if ya stop."

"Never," Jim promised, sliding a third finger in.

His hips lifted at that, pressing against Jim's hand and squeezing even more. "Need you."

"Got me," Jim said, leaving kisses all over anywhere he could reach.

Breathing heavily, Leonard rubbed his leg along Jim's side as he began to work his muscles on Jim's fingers.

Running a finger along Leonard's perineum, Jim asked, "You ready?"

"Fuck, yeah," he practically growled, spreading his legs even more and licking his lips.

"Pretty eager for a man who didn't want to bottom a little while again," Jim teased.

Leonard snorted. He bent down and pulled Jim up to kiss him deeply. "Want me to change my mind?" he asked against Jim's lips.

In answer, Jim adjusted his hips so that he was rubbing against Leonard's prepared ass. "What do you think?"

"Mmm. Gonna be quite interestin' for ya to do it with these still on," Leonard said, snapping Jim's boxers' waistband as he rubbed back.

"You daring me?" Jim asked, teasing a nipple.

"'Nother time," Leonard said, holding back a groan as he pulled at Jim's boxers, exposing his ass.

Rolling to the side, laughing, Jim pulled them the rest of the way off. "Eager much?"

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at Jim.

"You really need to learn to use words, Bones," Jim said, rolling back on top. "Some species misread facial expressions."

"Oh I can use words, Jim," Leonard drawled before kissing him thoroughly. "Any particular words you want to hear?"

"Might be a few."

Leonard wrapped his limbs around Jim as he whispered in Jim's ear, "How about I love ya, you cocky bastard and want to feel you till next week."

"Like the sound of that," Jim said before sliding in.

Groaning, Leonard dug his fingers into Jim's back, his lips pressed against Jim's cheek.

"By the way, love you too," Jim said pulling back and shoving back in.

"You better." Leonard shifted, kissing Jim again as he let the sensations of being filled and Jim’s admission overwhelm him.

Jim set a rhythm, and Leonard matched it, their bodies moving together as if this was something they'd been doing forever, rather than it being their first time. Even though he had set a quick pace, Jim was still tender, not gripping or bruising, but instead worshipping with every bit of his body.

Leonard lost himself with each movement, responding to Jim if not vocally than with each hitch of breath or grip of skin. They both were quickly nearing the edge though both tried to hold out for the other. Then Jim angled himself just right, causing Leonard to moan, "Jim . . . Right there, so damn close . . ."

"Like this?" Jim asked, thrusting again.

"Y-yes . . .!" Leonard gasped, arching against him as he came suddenly and hard, looking at Jim with half-lidded eyes, moaning for him.

"God Bones," Jim breathed, thrusting still until he followed Leonard over, collapsing onto his chest.

Leonard's hands roamed Jim's back soothingly before beginning to chuckle softly. "You know, never thought I'd want this again. Sure have a way of changing my mind."

"What, you didn't want mind-blowing orgasms?"

Leonard snorted. "Hard as it is to believe, no I didn't."

"Well get used to it," Jim said. "I don't plan on being one of those guys who gets it once a month if they're lucky."

"Good." He kissed along Jim's jaw, "Will once a day do?"

"Twice on Sundays?" Jim asked, a hand playing in Leonard's hair.

Laughing, he leaned into Jim. "If you manage to stay out of my sickbay for sickbay related reasons, then just maybe."

"Think Chapel'll ban me for sure once she sees these," Jim said, running a finger around one of the marks he'd left on Leonard.

"Not like you're untouched either," Leonard said, licking a mark high on Jim's neck.

"Fuck them. I'm Captain so I don't care."

"Hah! Can't wait to you hear you tell Spock that." He shifted, groaning a bit. "You know I'm not going to be able to sit right for a few days."

Jim rolled over onto his side, pulling Leonard with him. "You did dare me."

Leonard threw a leg over Jim and only winced slightly. "That I did. Next time should return the favor."

"Anytime," Jim said with a yawn. "But now we should probably clean up. And piss. Fuck."

"That requires moving," Leonard said with a sigh as he twisted away from Jim and onto his back. "This'll be fun."

"Good practice," Jim said. "I plan on making you feel this way a lot."

Leonard sat up, shaking his head at Jim. "I've no doubt of that. What did I get myself into?" Leonard muttered jokingly.

With a grin, Jim said, "Later on, me."

Jim's response was a snort and a smack to the face with a pillow.

~~~

Despite the cycle of regaining and losing his strength throughout the better part of the evening, all thanks to Jim, Leonard still woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but a part of him had hoped to sleep through till "morning". Usually there was a reason to it, aside from his bladder, like solving a problem or needing to check on a project. This time, though, he simultaneously felt the absence of, and an addition of something. The addition being Jim's limbs sprawled across him. The absence on the other hand . . .

"Huh, well ain't that a kick in the head," he mumbled, eyes still adjusting to the darkness, as he looked at their bodies, feeling only Jim's weight and breath upon him.

With a slight snuffle then snort, Jim curled up more into Leonard, mumbling. "Nah wah blarg."

Leonard couldn't help but give a small chuckle, content to watch Jim, and wondering why the hell he had pushed his feelings away for so long. But there were more pressing matters that he needed to figure out first. "Jim," he said softly before repeating a bit louder, running a hand up and down Jim's exposed back.

"Wha?" Jim said, before jolting fully awake. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope," Leonard said, feeling oddly calm. He looked at Jim, "Do ya feel anything?"

Jim looked at Leonard as if he had three heads, all of them with tricorders attached. "You woke me up to ask me if I feel anything? Fuck yes, tired. And sore."

He managed not to laugh at Jim’s expression but still rolled his eyes, albeit slowly. " _Just_ tired and sore? Nothing else?"

"Frustrated as hell that you woke me up for this?" Jim said, rolling away a bit and looking up at the ceiling. "How the hell are you awake anyway? After everything. . ." he voice petered out and he looked at Leonard. "Bones? Why aren't I tingling? We're still touching with our feet."

Leonard turned to his side and faced Jim, propping up his head. "Why do you think I woke up?" He thought for a moment, "But I can't seem to remember when it stopped, or even the last time I remember feelin' it." As awake as he was, Leonard was still tired enough that his accent seemed more pronounced. "I'm wonderin' if it means I can actually be physically away from you now," he said, though he didn't dare move his feet away from Jim just yet.

Jim was quiet for a minute before he rolled over and grabbed something off the floor, tossing it at Leonard. "Put these on."

Double checking that the boxers were his, Leonard slipped them on, ignoring the aches in his limbs as he did so.

Once Leonard's were on Jim leaned over further and grabbed a pair of pants. Not caring to make sure they were his, he pulled them on then grabbed his communicator. "Kirk to Sickbay. Chapel or M'Benga if you're there."

"M'Benga here. Something the matter, Captain? Is Dr. McCoy--"

"I'm fine, Geoff. Better than fine actually," Leonard said loudly as he sat up.

"You should get down here," Jim said. "The tingling's stopped, and I want to make sure that Bones is okay if I stop touching him." Under his breath, he added, "Especially since I have to take a piss pretty badly."

"On my way Captain, M'Benga out." There might have been a hint of a chuckle.

"So, on the embarrassment scale for you, how bad is this going to be?" Jim asked quietly.

Leonard huffed. It was in the back of his mind, for once not being the first thought when Jim had grabbed the communicator. "Haven't decided if it's better or worse that it's not Christine."

"Come on," Jim said, pulling on Leonard's arm as he himself stood. "We'll sit on the sofa. You don't need to meet him in the wet spot."

"The wet spot is actually in-between us. We shifted, remember?" Leonard half grumbled, letting himself be led to the sofa, leaning into Jim as he raised the light levels. "Though shirts might've been a good touch also," he added, noticing a few marks on Jim's chest. He could almost feel the heat on his cheeks from how those marks got there.

Shaking his head, Jim pulled him in closer. "Like the room doesn't reek of it, already. And we'd just have to tell him when he asked if we'd done anything. Sex is natural, and it isn't like the crew hasn't been watching us like their own soap opera."

Leonard's answer was cut off by the door opening and M'Benga walking in. "So if the monitors in Sickbay are any indication, I take it the two of you have finally resolved your issues?"

"I was wrong, just as bad as if it was Christine," Leonard said shaking his head. "Win the bet did you?"

M'Benga chuckled and shook his head as he began running the modified tricorder over Leonard. "Nurses only, that was. Oh and orderlies too, though Ramirez did try." After a few beeps from the tricorder, M'Benga turned to Jim, "Captain, could you fathom a guess to around what time you last remember having the sensations?"

"Doctor, with all due respect? I don't have a fucking clue and if I did, I'd probably not answer it anyway," Jim said. "Bones'd have my ass if I said something he didn't want shared."

"I only asked when, not what," M'Benga replied, chuckling, unfazed. "Leonard, so no symptoms at all? Or lack of any other sensations? And you have no recollection of when either?"

Leonard took a moment, he wanted to make sure as he really wanted a clean bill of health so he could get back to his job, and not have to worry about Jim's proximity to him. "Nothing that shouldn't be. I'd like to say it's been hours but can't guarantee that. What do the readings say?"

"Nervous system has returned to near normal levels. Still slightly elevated but I've no doubt that'll go down too. Best case you’ll be back fully under your own influence by the end of tomorrow. Worst--"

"I’m forever bonded to this one," Leonard said with a gesture towards Jim. "You want me to come down for tests?"

"I don't see a need to do that right this minute, it can wait until you're more rested. Your heart rate has been steady so if you'd like to try moving away from the Captain, we can try."

"Bones?" Jim asked, moving his arms so Leonard was free to move. "It's up to you."

M'Benga took a step back while he kept the tricorder on Leonard.

"Here goes nothing," Leonard said softly, keeping his gaze on Jim as he scooted away. At first it was just his own nerves rattling him, which of course showed up in the readings, but after a few long seconds, he was calm again.

"Any feelings of anxiety?"

"Besides feeling tired, just fine," Leonard said, meaning it. He turned to look at M'Benga and raised an eyebrow.

"Readings do look normal."

Jim watched Leonard carefully. "Do three jumping jacks."

Leonard snorted. Then looked at both Jim and M'Benga, who clearly thought that was a good suggestion. "You're serious."

"Like a pissed off Admiral," Jim said with a nod. "Now jump."

M'Benga took a few more steps back. "We should make sure you're fit after all that your body's gone through these past few days, Leonard. And it will help with you getting back on duty."

Grumbling and glaring, Leonard got up, body stiff, as he walked around the sofa, though staying in range of the tricorder. He did three jumping jacks, not as quickly as he hoped, and crossed his arms. "Well?"

"How's your head?" Jim asked.

"No headaches if that's what you're wondering."

"No increased reactions here, either. Other than what remains of the bond, Leonard, your readings nearly match your pre-incident medical records."

Jim gave a loud whoop. "Thank fuck!"

M'Benga chuckled, giving one more cursory scan before packing the tricorder up. "As long as you come into Sickbay sometime during Alpha, Leonard . . ."

"This one will make sure of it I'm sure," Leonard said as he thumbed at Jim. "Thank you, Geoff. Not like the ship won't know soon enough but—"

The other man cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry. It won't come from my lips. Do you require anything else, Captain?"

"Let Spock know?" Jim said, pulling Leonard back down onto the sofa with him with a grin. "I'll be otherwise occupied."

"Jim!" Leonard admonished, becoming beet red as he hit Jim in the side.

Laughing, M'Benga nodded before heading out.

"Not like he wouldn't have figured it out, Bones," Jim said, tugging on Leonard's hair. "You have a smart staff."

"Hmph," Leonard scowled only for a moment before casually leaning more into Jim. "Course I do, I did hand pick them."

Kissing the top of Leonard's head, Jim wrapped arms around him, running a hand up and down Leonard's arm gently. "You're getting cold. We should probably get you back into the bed."

"Oh, you're the doctor now?" Leonard had a twinge of a smile on his face, enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a deep breath. "For a while there, was worried it would've been permanent."

"Would that have been so bad, being bonded to me? Besides, we wouldn't let it be," Jim said. "Either of us. You're too stubborn and I'm too pig-headed."

"Two peas in a pod, we are." This time, Leonard got up and tugged Jim along back to bed.

"But what a pod it is."

Leonard groaned, debating hitting him with another pillow. "Sleep. Think you're sore now, wait a few more hours."

"You're telling me about the after effects of sex?" Jim laughed, curling up. "Something very wrong with that picture."

"Shush you," Leonard mumbled, wrapping an arm around Jim. "Or it'll be much longer before you can experience any more after effects," he said, knowing it was an empty threat.

~~~

Pavel was sitting and finishing his breakfast, trying to hide from everyone in the corner. His back was to the room, so he didn't notice that Hikaru had brought his tray to the same table.

"Morning," Hikaru said, moving to sit across from Pavel, giving him an easy smile. He hadn't planned to sit with Pavel, but couldn't resist when he saw him in the corner by himself, and hoped it wouldn't be a bother. "Sleep well?"

"Was on night shift," Pavel said. "Was part of new schedules."

That surprised Hikaru but he nodded as he began to layer his pancakes with some cottage cheese. "So off to bed then after this?"

Shaking his head, Pavel set his bowl down. "No, the test results will be in from last night's experiments. We are still trying to understand that thing that made us all crazy."

"Ah. I gave a thorough report. Wish there was more I could do to help. And it didn't affect everyone, only some people." Hikaru took a sip of his coffee in thought.

"That is part of the problem."

"I know similar chemical makeup was ruled out." Hikaru chewed on his fork absently. "I would think everyone has some sort of secret desire or wish, even if it's benign like wanting ice cream for breakfast or something."

Pavel nodded. "Spock believes it is based on depth of emotion attached to the impulse."

"That makes sense. So if the impulse wasn't there anymore, I wonder if someone would still be affected in some other way."

"Would be very hard to test."

"True." A few minutes passed as they both worked on their breakfast. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but nowhere near as companionable as things had been before the kiss. "What's your experiment on?"

Pavel drained his coffee. "The chemical readings from the outside of the shuttle. We are trying to find what it is made of."

"Maybe it's organic, like a space parasite," Hikaru said randomly. "But the sensors would've picked up on that . . . Yeah sorry, no other idea."

"We don't either," Pavel said dejectedly. "Is annoying."

Hikaru patted Pavel's hand. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure of it."

"Cannot figure out anything right now," Pavel admitted.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Why now?" Pavel said, pushing his tray away. "You make sure to avoid me, then sit and talk. Why now, Hikaru?"

He stared at Pavel and then looked down at his own tray. His first instinct was to apologize and run like he'd been doing since the first incident. But he was tired of doing that. "I figured you needed some space for a bit. But, you know, it's not like you've been seeking me out either. Shoulda taken that as a sign. _Chingada_ . . ."

"Perhaps before acting next time, you should ask what I want." Pavel stood and picked up his tray, heading toward the exit.

Not caring that he only ate half his breakfast, Hikaru quickly stood with his tray and tried to catch up to Pavel. "Wait! You can't just say that and walk away!"

"Is what you have been doing," Pavel pointed out.

"W-well doesn't mean you have to follow my lead!"

Pavel stopped and turned to look at him. "When you have decided to grow up and act like a man, that is when we can talk. Goodbye."

Hikaru muttered under his breath in frustration, slamming the tray near the recycler, not caring if all eyes were on him as Pavel walked out.

~~~

Jim's eyes blinked open. His entire body felt sore. And very warm. "Ow."

His blanket moved as Leonard burrowed his face more into the crook of Jim's neck, groaning and shifting to the side of him. Looking over, Jim broke into a smile bright enough to light the entire bridge. As he became more conscious he realized his arm was asleep from Leonard's weight, but Jim didn't give a fuck. Instead he pulled the arm tighter around Leonard.

"Cuddler are ya?" Leonard mumbled, voice still rough with sleep. He didn't bother to move just yet, feeling as sore as Jim, and rather comfortable. "Who’da thunk."

"Just don't want you running away on me," Jim said.

Leonard snorted. "Pretty sure neither of us will be running anywhere any time soon from all we did last night." He smiled and kissed up towards Jim's lips lazily.

"Who knew you were so mushy underneath that hard-ass shell?" Jim teased before kissing back.

He bit at Jim's lip as he pulled away. "Well there had to be something underneath. Mornin' by the way."

"Morning," Jim said, resting his head on Leonard's shoulder. "Do we have to leave the bed? Can't you write us doctor's notes or something?"

"I could . . ." Leonard rolled off of Jim and stretched. "Pity I'm still considered on leave."

"Hey, that was my pillow," Jim said, watching him. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Who said you get to be comfortable?" He smirked at Jim before wincing as his back cracked. "We certainly can't do all of that every night," he said with a chuckle, pulling Jim closer.

"Why'd I fall for such an old man, again?" Jim asked, voice clearly teasing.

Leonard gently swatted Jim. "Needed someone to ground you."

"Not sure which is worse there," Jim said. "The fact it could be a space pun, or the whole father kink angle."

He arched his eyebrow at Jim. "The latter is worse since I'm not into that." Of course he wasn't going to bring up that he might've meant it as a pun too.

"Good, 'cause I don't wear a diaper for anyone." Jim let his hand trail across Leonard's skin.

"Well that's a mental image of you I don't care to see again." Leonard tried not to moan loudly at Jim's touch, still not completely used to such intimacy after years of going without.

"Good. I'm still off today. Spock seems to think I'll want to make sure you make it through a shift before I'm able to do my job, as he said, at a satisfactory level of competence."

"Cause I really need a babysitter and you're really that fragile?" He shook his head, his hand resting on Jim's. "How'd we get such a meddling crew?"

Jim laughed lightly. "Somehow, I picked them. Don't ask me why."

Leonard chuckled before closing his eyes and thinking to himself for a moment.

"Don't go back to sleep on me," Jim said. "We need to shower."

"Not falling back asleep." He turned his head to look at Jim, smirking. "Think we'll be able to stay clean this time?"

"Going to have to. I have to get you down to Chapel."

Leonard moved to kiss Jim teasingly before sitting up. "True, already have enough marks for her to see," he said, pretending to be upset.

"I know you’ve got to have a regen around here," Jim said carefully.

"Don't need it, unless you're planning to use it."

"Wasn't going to, no . . ."

"Good." Leonard slapped Jim's thigh before standing up and letting the covers fall.

"Now there's a sight I like waking up to."

Leonard smirked at him. "That so?"

"Would I lie about a great ass?" Jim asked.

"Well if ya wanna see more of this 'great ass', meet me in the shower."

Jim laughed and stood. "Yes sir!"

~~~

It was a day after they’d had their horrible breakfast together, and now Hikaru had been standing outside of Pavel's quarters for a good fifteen minutes. Finally getting up the nerve, he reached up and notified Pavel of his presence.

"Enter." Pavel's voice sounded cold, his one word clipped.

He almost lost his cool, but shook his head and took a deep breath before entering. Pavel looked up from his PADD and Hikaru stopped midway into the room.

"Look Pavel, I tried it both ways. I tried giving you your space, apologizing and giving you time to hopefully get over it. I thought you weren't comfortable around me anymore, and thought I understood that. Then I find out you do like guys and I tried not to hold out hope that just maybe you'd be interested in someone like me." By this point, Hikaru was pacing a bit, not letting Pavel interrupt him. "You think I haven't stepped up, but who was the one that poured his feelings out? I gave you a chance to tell me whatever you wanted, and sure I lost my nerve, but what did you expect? I tried to act like things were normal again and that bothered you too. So here I am, Pavel. No one's around. Do you want me out of your life? Cause I can do that, I'll just transfer out like--"

Pavel set down his PADD calmly on the table. "When, Hikaru? When did you, as you say, pour your feelings? Because I have only seen you under an influence or running away. You have not made a move."

"So telling you why I'm in love with you didn't count?" Hikaru blurted out.

"Words mean nothing," Pavel said. "They are what people use to get into each other's pants, not their hearts."

"I'm confused. You're either saying I'm just trying to get into your pants or that you want me to act. Which, if you do, why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

With a snort, Pavel stood and went over to his replicator, ordering a glass of water. "Is your move, Hikaru."

"Has to be a Russian thing," Hikaru muttered to himself as he walked over, hoping he was making the right move now. "Since words won't do . . ." He turned Pavel around before he could get his glass and kissed him, uncertain but honest.

"Took you long enough," Pavel said, quickly moving for another kiss, wrapping arms around Hikaru tightly.

Hikaru sighed in relief, kissing back happily as he leaned into Pavel.

Pulling back a bit, Pavel raised a finger and wagged it. "Do not think that I put out without at least first date."

He laughed and nodded. "Of course not, wouldn't think of it." He gave Pavel a quick kiss, grinning stupidly as he took his hand. "Give me some time and I'll figure out a great first date."

"No roses." Pavel gave his hand a squeeze and led him over to the sofa. "And get back on alpha."

"I'm a botanist, I can do better than measly roses," Hikaru scoffed, sitting next to Pavel. "And already working on it, it’s just going to take a few shifts before it works out again."

"Good. Is wrong without you there." Pavel shifted closer. "Now no more words."

Smiling, Hikaru pulled Pavel towards him, cupping his face before leaning in to kiss again.

~~~

Leonard was finishing up the last of the paperwork that had piled while he was on sick leave. His second shift, unsupervised for the most part, save for Chapel coming in to his office more often, went rather well. He was now just keeping himself busy while he waited for his shift to end. And not thinking about the senior staff meeting that was to happen right after.

"You ready, Bones?" Jim asked, walking into the room as if he owned it.

Tossing the last of the PADDs onto the pile, Leonard looked up and nodded, doing his best not smile stupidly at Jim's presence. "Yeah; ever think to knock first? Just wonderin'."

"Why? It's my ship."

"Can't use that excuse all the time," Leonard said with a shake of his head. He stood up and met Jim half way before pulling Jim into a quick kiss.

"Hi," Jim said with a soft smile. "And yeah, I can. That's what it being my ship means."

"See if you can get into my quarters so easily next time, then," Leonard teased.

"Don't need to get into your quarters," Jim said, heading toward the door, "Just your pants."

Leonard groaned. "Shoulda seen that one coming," he said following Jim.

"Later. Now we have a staff meeting to get through first."

"Brat," Leonard muttered, sticking close to Jim as they walked out of sickbay. "Hopefully this meeting'll be more informative than the last few."

Jim stopped and looked at Leonard, shaking his head. "Finding out how I feel wasn't informative enough?"

He cocked an eyebrow at Jim. "I had a damn good inkling before what your feelings were, and technically, that was after the official meeting."

"Wait, you knew, and didn't do anything?" Jim stared at him. "You asshole."

"I wasn't positive, didn't know my own feelings, and just like why I resisted after all this, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. What the hell did you expect me to do, _then_?"

Raising a hand to Leonard's face, Jim said, "Look at me, Bones. No, actually look." He paused before continuing, "No matter what happens, good or bad, we're friends first and always."

Leonard stared at Jim, so many emotions running through him with that simple statement. He quirked his lips into a smile. "Getting sappy on me, Jim?" he asked lightly before leaning in and kissing Jim softly.

"No, just sayin' the truth." Jim took Leonard's hand as they walked down the hall. "I mean it. Not letting you leave me."

He almost instinctively moved his hand away, but managed not to, instead squeezing Jim's hand back. "Figured that one out too, Jim," Leonard said with a snort.

"Better not regret it, either."

Leonard tugged Jim into the turbolift, chuckling. "Long as you never do."

"Think they'd know if we stopped the lift for a few minutes?" Jim asked, running a hand down Leonard's chest.

"Only a few minutes?" Leonard teased, resting his hands on Jim's waist and gently pulling him towards him.

Jim grinned, leaning in. "They might get on to us, otherwise."

"Computer, halt turbolift," Leonard said loudly before drawling to Jim, "Ya better make the most of it then."

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, shoving a hand down and into Leonard's pants. "Who says you aren't the one I wanted to see work?"

Leonard groaned and held onto Jim. "Did it involve me on my knees?" he asked before moving in to kiss Jim.

Nipping at Leonard's lip, Jim moaned at the idea. "God, the idea of someone walking in on that."

"How would you explain that, hmm?" Leonard pressed himself against Jim's hand as he kissed along his jaw.

"I'd ask them if they could've fucking resisted," Jim said, stroking Leonard. "Come on, help a guy out here, Bones."

Grinning, Leonard held back a moan as he slid his own hand into Jim's pants, flicking a thumb over the tip before gripping him. "Like this?"

"Yes," Jim said, pulling Leonard's collar back with his free hand to nip at his shoulder.

Leonard rolled his neck to the side to give Jim more access, and teasingly licked at his earlobe. "Mmm . . ." Leonard breathed, moving his hand faster.

Jim was just about to lower his hand more when the lift started moving again. "Shit, computer freeze lift, authorization Kirk, James T."

"Guess we should speed things up," Leonard said with a chuckle, though he had stopped stroking and was now teasingly twisting his hand around.

"Move, damnit," Jim growled, stroking quickly now.

"Love you too," Leonard groaned, close already before matching Jim's pace.

The lift started moving once more. "Fuck fuck fuck," Jim chanted before coming over Leonard's hand. "Lift, freeze."

"Unable to comply."

"Damn it, Jim, I'm--" Leonard buried his head into Jim's neck, muffling his moans as he came, just as the lift stopped at their desired level.

The door opened as Jim managed to pull his hand back. "Captain. Doctor," Spock said. "At your convenience."

Leonard's own hand was only halfway out by the time Spock made his presence known. Luckily for him, Jim's back was to the door and partially blocking Leonard so he could pull out. He cleared his throat, "We're right behind you, Spock."

"Do not follow until you and your uniforms are in a . . . presentable state."

"Why Spock, did your nose give us away?"

"Jim!" Leonard elbowed him, trying not to blush. "Trust me, Spock, we'll be presentable when we enter the room, now if ya just turn around . . ."

"Indeed." Spock turned and walked back down the corridor.

"Well, that was fun," Jim said with a snort.

"I swear," Leonard shook his head before looking around. Ensuring that Jim would be the only witness, he cleaned off his hand by slowly licking it clean.

Jim watched and swallowed deeply before saying, "You're the one who stopped the lift. And you have more to clean up."

There was only so much cleaning he could do without anything to clean with, so Leonard did his best with his uniform. "Sayin' you'd rather me not be spontaneous, Jim?" he asked lightly.

Holding out his own hand, Jim didn't answer, instead saying, "You missed a spot."

Leonard huffed, taking Jim's hand and raising it to his lips. "Oh I did?" he asked before licking.

"Captain, anytime you're ready," Scotty said, walking by.

"That's it, yer doing this meeting without me," Leonard muttered, face red.

"Can't," Jim said, pulling his hand back and straightening his uniform. "Now come on, we've already been outed."

"Your fault," he continued muttering, running his clean hand through his hair before pushing Jim forward. If Jim was listening hard, he would have heard Leonard saying under his breath, "Irresistible bastard."

"Stopping the lift had nothing to do with it, no, not whatsoever," Jim teased.

"You're the one who suggested it," Leonard said just before they entered the meeting room.

"Suggested what?" Hikaru asked, following right behind them. "Man, longest wait for the turbolift, ever."

Breaking into laughter, Jim stumbled to his chair. "Sorry guys," he said when he caught his breath and everyone was staring at him. "Is everyone here?"

"I believe we finally are, Captain," Spock said, clasping his hands together on the table.

"And only one minute late," Scotty said. "New record for us!"

Leonard held back a snort as he settled into his chair, ignoring the inquisitive look Uhura was giving him.

"Then let's get started," Jim said. "Maybe we can end on time for once, too." Looking at Spock, he nodded his head. "Go ahead, Spock."

"Thank you Captain." Spock turned towards everyone else. "As you all know, twice the Enterprise has experienced a strange occurrence, with 10 percent of the crew becoming afflicted. Dr. McCoy, after a second exposure, had the strongest reactions, and by monitoring him, we finally have some conclusive evidence as to what has happened." Spock began detailing how the field had managed to affect the crew, disabling the impulse blockers of those who had been most restrained. "By recreating the field in isolated conditions, we were able to hypothesize that repeated or prolonged exposure over an extended period of time would have led to the inability to control any brain function other than the basics for life."

"We'd have been a ship just ready and willing for take over?" Jim asked.

"Indeed."

Leonard gave a slight shake of his head, "Good thing it didn't affect all of us at once then."

Once everyone else had their say, and Jim had contacted Pike to make sure Starfleet started working on who had created the field in the first place, the meeting was adjourned.

"Light duty, my ass," Leonard grumbled more to himself as everyone filed out. He hadn’t left first since he had no where pressing to go, still on light duty.

Jim was right behind him, hearing every word. "Don't worry, Bones, I won't keep your ass on light duty. The rest of you maybe, but not your ass. Or your cock, actually."

Leonard willed himself not to blush and darted his eyes around. After the very close call from earlier, he was still a bit on edge, even if he did like that thought. "Haha. And if I were to decide they were suddenly off duty?"

On the tail of a laugh, Jim said, "Then they would have to be punished, wouldn't they?"

That caused him to smirk at Jim. "Oh?"

"By sleeping on the floor of the bathroom I share with Spock."

"Hah! Like you could make that happen. Still have my own room, you know."

Shaking his head, Jim said under his breath, "not for long."

"You heading to the bridge?" Leonard asked, not quite hearing what Jim had said.

"Yeah, I should probably put in an appearance. Not fair to make the others and not do it myself."

Leonard chuckled. "You're just itching to get back in your chair. This must be the longest you've gone without, besides the times you've been captured."

"Says the man who never takes a day off."

"Hey, my work is never done." Leonard followed Jim into the turbolift, intending to join him on the bridge, even if unofficially.

Without words, Jim kicked Leonard lightly on the ass once the doors were closed, a solid smirk on his face.

"Child." Leonard rolled his eyes as he looked up, wondering aloud how he ended up with someone like Jim.

"It’s the title, you couldn't resist the braids on the gold," Jim said solemnly as the doors opened.

"Captain on the bridge!"

"Obviously that's the reason," Leonard said, loud enough for only Jim to hear.

Everyone turned to acknowledge them, no one seeming too surprised to see him or Leonard despite that they were off duty.

"Couldn't stay away, Captain?" Uhura asked, smirking slightly as she adjusted her ear-piece.

"When we're finally leaving this hell hole of a place? I need to see it in our stardust."

Chekov turned and looked at him. "Even if you finally get doctor from it?"

Leonard coughed as Spock admonished Chekov.

"Hey, I'm definitely glad to pilot us out of here," Sulu replied.

"Says the man who finally is getting laid," Jim said, ignoring Spock's eyebrow. "Sulu, you've got the co-ordinates. Take us out of here."

"I believe, Captain, that I am currently in control of the bridge," Spock said blandly.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Sulu mumbled, his face red as he started up the warp drives.

"And has that ever stopped Jim before?" Leonard said with a laugh, giving a friendly smack on Spock's shoulder.

"Indeed, Doctor."

"Lighten up, Spock," Jim said. "And the order is yours to give."

"Lieutenant Sulu, if you've remembered to disengage the inertial dampeners then, 'punch it' as they say."

"I swear, just mess up one time and they never forget," Sulu muttered, crew chuckling, as he engaged the thrusters.

~fin~


End file.
